Kingdom Hearts: Phantom's Journey (OC)
by HeartlessPhantom
Summary: A story about Phantom, a young Keyblade wielder who suddenly finds out about this hidden potential. Together with his friend, Yuro, they help protect Radiant Garden from constant attacks from the Heartless, but Darkness envelops the land. Now, it's up to Phantom to find his friend and find out the cause of this. (OC)
1. Chapter 1 - First Battle

**Author's Notes: Hello! PhantomGaming12 here! This is my first story uploaded on to this site, sorry if this is bad, I'll try to improve in the future. So, this story is based around a boy named Phantom, a fifthteen year-old Keyblade wielder with hidden potential.**

Chapter 1

First Battle

"Man, what's with all the Heartless attacks!?" I yelled.

Welcome to Radiant Garden, my homeworld, it wasn't so recent that I had found out that I could wield the Keyblade, I found out when I was about twelve. So, I realized I could defend this town from all the Heartless, or so I thought.

"Tch, fire!" I yelled.

Before I knew it... I was surrounded by Heartless..

"This is bad... I need to do something..." I said to myself.

The Heartless started to attack, I tried to defend myself as best as I could. But, soon after, I realized there was no hope of winning against these creatures.

 _Is there... No hope left for me...?_ I thought.

I had given up, ready to accept defeat... I've fallen to down to nothing. But suddenly...

"What the...?" The tip of my Keyblade was shining, and it started to move on it's own. "Whoa! What's going on?" I said.

Suddenly, a giant ball of fire flew out of the Keyblade and aimed directly at the Heartless, eradicating the entire swarm in my area.

"What happened? Just now?" I was extremely surprised, I have never used a magic attack like that in my life. So naturally, I would be confused.

"Huh." I said in my own confusion, "HEY!" yelled Yuro,

 _Yuro, he was my best friend for as long as I can remember, when we found out we could wield the Keyblade, we both thought we could finally protect ourselves and our families._ I thought.

"Phantom! What did you do just now? I have never seen that kind of magic attack before." Yuro asked, "Too be completely honest... I don't know myself." I replyed.

"Well, you can tell me later, we got work to do!" Yuro said, then he ran towards the castle.

"Yeah." I followed Yuro to our next battle.

End of Chapter 1

 **Author's Notes: Well that is the end of the pilot chapter of this story, tell me what you think! Don't worry if they're too short, I try to make them longer. Anyways, take care!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Darkness Awaits

**Author's Notes: Hello, PhantomGaming12 here! Heres a new chapter for you guys/gals! I this chapter, I will be changing t** **he POV of the characters, of be aware of that, and** **I may not be able to update fast, since I am a slow thinker and I also have school to think about, so keep that into mind when you're wondering why I am not posting! Please leave a favorite or review before your way out!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Darkness Awaits**

 **Phantom's POV**

Me and Yuro were heading towards the castle to fend off the next wave of Heartless.

"Yuro? Have you noticed that Heartless attacks are more frequent than usual?" I asked Yuro, "Yeah, I was wondering that as well. Is something causing this?" said Yuro. We were almost at the castle, but then a giant black ball just appeared in the sky, "Whoa, Yuro... Do you see that?" I pointed towards the black ball. "What is going on?" Yuro said.

We didn't dawdle around to stare at that thing in the sky, so we hurried over to the castle. "I knew it... The Heartless are here as well!" Then, Yuro started to charge into the swarm to defeat the horde of Heartless. "Wait! Yuro! Don't go alone!" I yelled to him, "Don't worry! I CAN handle this bunch, take care of the ones on the other side!" He yelled back. I nodded and charged towards the Heartless, and fought for what seemed like hours.

"Tch, there's no way we can win..." I said,

"C'mon, is that... all you got?" Yuro said breathlessly.

 _Yuro is too cocky about his own abilities, so much so, he never knows when to quit. Me, on the other hand, knew when to give up._ I thought.

"Hey... Phantom...? What is with your Keyblade..? Yuro asked, "Huh?" I said, confused. "Whoa!" I saw the same flame from earlier shine from the tip of my Keyblade.

Then, the same ball of fire was launched from my Keyblade an eliminated the army of Heartless around us. "Again…?" I said.

"Hey, there's no time to figure out what happened! We have to move!" Yuro yelled, "Y-yeah." I said. We ran over to Central Square, where we saw a chunk of land float up into that black ball in the sky. "Whoa! What is happening to Radiant Garden!?"

Huh? Yuro? Where are you? Hey! This is no time to get lost!" I yelled. _Weird, he was here with me five minutes ago._ I thought. "Of all the times to be missing!" I yelled, and started my search for Yuro, but Heartless were blocking my way. "Move it!" I yelled, then I killed them with a couple of slashes from my Keyblade.

 **Yuro's POV**

"Tch, I lost Phantom, we must've gotten separated." I said, then I spotted a man ahead in Castle Town. "Hey, it's not safe her- Whoa!" The mysterious man attacked me. "Hey, what's your deal!?" I yelled while summoning my Keyblade, "A Keyblade? This place was more interesting than I thought.." Said the mysterious man. "How do you know about the Keyblade?" I asked, "Well, maybe it's because I have one of my own…" He summoned his Keyblade and used some sort of fire attack, but it was… different. I blocked the attack, and countered with my own Fire attack, "Burn!" I yelled. But the attack didn't affect him, he didn't even flinch. "You desire power, am I right?" He started to question me. "Shut up!" I yelled and started to slash him with all my strength, but all my attacks didn't affect him. "Are you jealous of Phantom?" He continued to question me.

"Shut up! He's my friend!" I said angrily, "Are you sure about that? Don't you want to surpass him?" He said. "..." I couldn't give him an answer, I was confused, who is he? How does he know about this? "Allow me, to give you an answer…" He conjured something that look like a portal, "Go through it, and you'll obtain power." He said. "No, I want to obtain it myself!" I said, "You can't scare me, I won't accept your gift of Darkness! Phantom is my friend, we been looking out for each other ever since our parents died! I'm not going to betray him!" I responded. "Hmph, you're not the kind of person I hoped you'll be. But you will be, in due time."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I was still angry at him, "I can't sense your potential, and it's not going to grow without the help of Darkness, and it'll stay like that if you continue to be friends with Phantom." He was trying to persuade me to give in to my inner Darkness. "Enough!" I charged towards him and was knocked back.

"..." He summoned a giant Heartless to attack me, "Whoa! Hey! Where are you going?!" I yelled and tried to catch him, but the giant Heartless blocked my appeared to have two wings on it's back, a giant heart-shaped hole in the abdominal area, and had long, black tentacles covering the head.

"Outta the way!" I threw my Keyblade at his head to damage him, the Heartless charged his fist into the ground and created a pool of Darkness. I started to damage it, but the man from before appeared knocked me out, "You! Wait, n- AHHHH!" I screamed, and lost consciousness.

 **Phantom's POV**

"Yuro! Where are you!?" I continued calling out his name to see if he could hear me. _This place is going to be destroyed! I need to find Yuro… Quick._ I thought. Suddenly, a giant Heartless appeared. I started to run from it, because I didn't have time to fight him, as Radiant Garden was disappearing into that black ball in the sky. But, no luck, the Heartless blocked my path. "So you want to play?" I said, "So come and get it!" I yelled, and charged a lightning attack. It was able to hurt it quite a bit, but I noticed another Heartless being attacked, it looked like magic was being used. _Is that Yu-_ I thought.

The Heartless interrupted my thoughts and blasted me. I regained my balance and tossed my Keyblade at it's head, I defeated it.

Then, I ran over to Fountain Plaza, to where I saw that other giant Heartless. I saw Yuro, I ran up to him and said, "Yuro, where have you been?" It looked like he was staring off into space, the giant Heartless he was fighting disappeared before I got here."You… What do you want?" He asked, he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it towards me. "Hey, what has gotten into you?" I asked, he has an aggressive look in his eyes. "Oh please, you think you're so cool with that new power of yours." I was confused, what did he mean by it? I have to know. "What do you mean?" I asked, before I knew it he tried to attacked me, "I'll give you an answer..You are the one holding me back! _YOU'RE_ the reason why I am weak!" He yelled, I summoned my Keyblade to defend myself.

"What do you mean?" I asked, while we were clashing blades.

"..." He didn't respond, so I continued to try and talk to him while we were fighting. "Why would you think that? I'm your friend! I'll help you out, no matter what!" He wasn't listening, so tried to beat some sense into his head. "Fine, I'll force it into you, if you're not going to listen!" I yelled, and I casted a lightning spell. "My friend? Please. I am not your friend anymore, I'm now your enemy." He said, he still had that aggressive look, I guess my spell didn't help at all. "Dude, we been friends since the beginning! Don't you remember!?" I tried to fight using my words, but to no avail. "I told you, were aren't anymore!" He yelled, and pushed me back. A pool of Darkness appeared below our feet. "What's going on?" I said, suddenly, a flash of light appeared. When it faded, I saw my Keyblade transform into a new one.

 _True Light's Fate, True Light's Fate, True Light's Fate._ I heard a voice in my head, he was saying what I assume is the name of the Keyblade I'm holding.

"What the? A new Keyblade? Oh, you found another way to get ahead o- What the!?" An earthquake interrupted his words. All of a sudden, the black ball in the sky started to suck us in, "Whoa!" I yelled, "HEY!" We yelled as we were sucked into the black ball. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled,

 **Preview**

 **Phantom: "Whoa, where am I? I think this is another world."**

 **Yuro: "Oi! What is the meaning of this? Where's Phantom? What did you do?"**

 **?: "Oh, you'll find out when we're done with you."**

 **Next Time**

 **New friends, new enemies**

 **Author's Notes: This is the end of Chapter 2! Sorry this came out later than it should, It has been a week since the start of Summer Break, and I had a cold. Anyways, tell me what you think! And see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends, new Enemies

**Author's Notes: Hello, it's me again! PhantomGaming12! Bringing out a new chapter for you guys/gals can enjoy! Already two weeks into Summer Break, and I have to do my service hours for school, so I might not be able to update much. However, I'll use all my free time to write this story! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **New friends, new enemies**

 **Phantom's POV**

"Ugh... Hm? Where... Where am I?" I found myself in a different world, it appears I woke up in what looked like an alley way, I got up and looked up into the sky, it was night time, I could see the stars shining bright, around me there was a town, shops, and people as far as the eye could see. It looked like what your average town would look like, but the difference here, is that people were happy here, not that I'm saying that people are normally saying that it's depressing living in a town, but how I grew up, it was depressing. Enough about that, I need to find out why... Just why was Yuro mad at me? I shook it off and decided I should go around and ask for help. "Where should I start?" I wondered, I saw an Accessory Shop. It was worth a try, I might even find some clues to what kind of world I'm in. I opened the door to find a sitting area, a fireplace, and the shopkeeper.

"How may I help you?" The shopkeeper asked, "Um, what is this place?" I asked, he scratched his head and said, "You're in Traverse Town, this is a place where folks like you, lose their home world." I was shocked, so I lost my home world, Radiant Garden. "So this is Traverse Town..." I said, I was still admiring the look of the shop, I was examining the accessories on display, they look like they could be useful for battle. "I bet you're wondering if these things are useful." The shopkeeper said, I nodded and said, "Yeah, they'll be useful when I'll need to defend myself." He took out one accessory and showed it to me, "Then, you might be interested in this, this here accessory raises your defensive capabilities in battle. Only 100 Munny each!" I examined it, I did get quite a lot of munny from battling Heartless, but not a lot, I only had a thousand, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Sure! I'll take it!" I said while handing him the munny, "Fine choice, my lad!" I thanked him and headed out of the shop.

I admired the town, it reminded me of how it is back home, me and Yuro would always hang out in Central Square and talk about the stars and if there other worlds, of course, that was before we were chosen by the Keyblade. We were orphans, we didn't know who our parents were, so we decided to live through any way necessary. Enough about that, I need to find Yuro. I asked around for directions and I was guided towards the Second District. Along the way there, I notice more shops, a Synthesis shop, Item shop, and a armor shop. They could be useful when I get more munny along my search for Yuro. I came across a gate, it was a giant wooden door, "First District" was written on the top, I opened the door and hordes of Heartless appeared out of nowhere!

"What? They're here too?" I said as I summoned True Light's Fate. They looked like the same Heartless at Radiant Garden, they were the most common form of Heartless I have ever seen. They appeared to have two antennas on their heads, they had eyes that were 100% yellow, and had a small body covered in black, along with them, I saw a more evolved version of them, it looked more humanoid than the rest. His antennas were longer, they were almost touching the ground, it also had purple lines on it's body. "Raaaagh!" I yelled and slashed them with my Keyblade, also performing multiple magic attacks on them, my Blizzard, Fire, and Thunder magic did no damage at all. I found myself cornered, "Ugh, not this again.." I said, and continued to swing my Keyblade at them. "I have to escape… Oh!" I spotted a drop below be from the steel railing, I jumped onto the ground, and ran towards the door I spotted near me.

"Where is this now?" I stumbled across what looked like a backyard of an hotel, I could still see the night sky, it was beautiful. Around me was a pool of water, it looked like a drainage system, it looked like it leaded to a barred off passageway. I decided to take a look for anything suspicious, to be honest, I have no idea on how to start for my search for Yuro…

 **Yuro's POV**

"Be quiet.." I had woken up in a dark room, I had no idea where I am, last thing I remember was fighting that giant Heartless in Radiant Garden. "Why the hell am I here?" I asked, I was chained to the wall, I couldn't see what was around me, since it's a dark room and all. "Hmph, we'll dispose of you soon enough, after we have no further use of you." A hooded man said. "Hey, what did you do to Phantom?" I asked, trying to gain information from him. "Oh, you'll see him soon enough." He said, I didn't know what he meant, "What do you mean? He's here?" I asked. "You can say that, come, say hello to our guest." He called out to someone within the shadows, "..!" I was shocked, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Heheh...HAHAHAHAHA! So, we finally meet." The voice from the shadows said, he looked exactly like Phantom, but different. "What the? What nonsense are you playing at here?!" I yelled, I couldn't believe my eyes, he looked _exactly_ like Phantom. "This is not any type of nonsense, this is Phantom, but a different version.." The hooded man said, I couldn't understand what he meant by that. "W-What do you mean by that?" I asked, I noticed I had stuttered at first, "Exactly as he said, idiot. I am Phantom, just one of his split personalities that were released from his mind. I am his cold-hearted self." The Other Phantom said.

 _H-His cold-hearted self? That's impossible! Phantom's anybody but that!_ I thought.

"Like I can believe that! You're lying! You don't know the first thing about Phantom, you may look like him, but you most certainly not him! I'll never believe such bullshit!" I yelled, I refused to believe it. Next thing, I know, I felt a sharp pain in my gut, "Ogh….." I looked to see the Other Phantom had jabbed me. "It's true that I am not the Phantom you know, but I am still Phantom, just another side of him." He said, I still refused to believe it, this had to be some sort of trick. "What do you want..?" I asked, "Hmph, we simply want power, from what we have learned from those ancient tales, there is something called 'Kingdom Hearts', the heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. But, I am seeking something even more powerful than this so-called 'Kingdom Hearts'. Furthermore, I believe that power is related to the ancient **χ** -Blade, and within your friend, Phantom." The hooded man explained, I was shocked, I thought Kingdom Hearts was just a mere legend. "Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, it wasn't really smart to tell me their plan. "Why? Good thing you asked that… Because… You won't be able to remember it after we're done with you." The hooded man said, then, I felt a sharp pain throughout my body, and I blacked out.

Phantom's POV

"UGHHHH, where am I now?!" I was lost, I didn't know where I was going. First, I headed to the Gizmo Shop, which was just a room filled with weird gadgets, and clocks, but very colorful. Second, I got myself lost in a hotel hallway, lined with carpet and had these white walls. Third, I just realized I am at the First District, but something was odd, there were no people around, it seemed like a ghost town, to make things even worse, more Heartless keep trying to ambush me! "More Heartless?" I encountered a horde of Heartless and tossed my Keyblade like a boomerang to get rid of the horde. "Tch, I have to move forward." I started running back to where the Accessory Shop, but encountered another horde, "Out of the way!" I slashed them with my Keyblade, but with was useless, more Heartless emerged from the ground. However, I saw one that was different, it had a red body, with a symbol on the center, and had a yellow hat with one antenna. Unlike the others, I've encountered, this one used magic, Fire magic to be precise. I dodged it and blasted it with Blizzard, and defeated the rest with Thunder magic.

"The Keyblade is not toy, kid." I heard a voice nearby, a female voice. "Who are you calling a kid?" I asked, I was slightly angered by what she said, "Well, you looked like a kid from where I was standing." She said. She sounded really cocky to me, "I am aware of the Keyblade's power." I said to her, I was surprised when she summoned her Keyblade, "Just so you know, the Heartless have fear of the Keyblade, it's a tracking beacon for the Heartless, wherever you are, they'll find you, and they will try to capture your heart as well as mine." I was confused, a tracking beacon? So that's why they were able to find me. "By that expression, I'm guessing you didn't know that. Anyway, I guess I should test your skill." She said, as she readied her weapon to face me, "Alright! You're on!" I yelled. I charged at her and slashed with the Keyblade, she parried it, and now we were crossing blades at equal power, I broke it off and started to speed towards her and swung the Keyblade at a fast pace inflicting some damage. "Heh, you're good, but it's not over yet." She said, then she dashed by me, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Then, I jumped up high into the air and dove down, creating a shockwave. She dodged it and set an explosive mine near my feet, it exploded and gave me high amounts of damage. "I'm not done." I said. Suddenly, I couldn't control my body, and I ran towards her and transformed my Keyblade into a gauntlet and hit her with a uppercut punch. "Tch, you are much more interesting than I thought." She said as she walked up to me. "Y-yeah." I said, she was a good fighter as well. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Phantom!" I said, It was rude to not introduce myself, but we were fighting, so it was understandable. "Mine is Ayako."

"I have some questions to ask you, would you come with me?" She asked, I nodded. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. First, my homeworld was destroyed, second, my best friend was suddenly all angry with me, third, I found myself here, attack by all sorts of Heartless, and this girl shows up from out of nowhere to help me. Anyways, we headed towards the Third District, and headed towards a door with a flame emblem on it. "Fire." She casted a spell to unlock the door, what I noticed is that she had a piece of what looked like armor strapped around her shoulder, outlined with blue and silver colors. "Here we are." She said as she pointed towards a small house on top of a small piece of land. The house was surrounded by water, inside a cave, there were these rocks on the water surface, they were safe to step on as Ayako walked over to the house. "What are we doing here?" I asked, this was a new location to me, and I kinda figured this to be her home, but I had to confirm it. "It used to be the home of Merlin the Wizard, now it's my home. Merlin moved to a new world called 'Hollow Bastion', which is now known as 'Radiant Garden'." She explained. Radiant Garden? That was my home world, who was Merlin? "Um, Radiant Garden was my home world, then it was taken over by Darkness, May I ask, who is Merlin?" I asked, she was surprised, it wasn't really shocking that she would be surprised.

"You're from Radiant Garden? Then I have more questions to ask you, and some information to tell you as well." She said as she walked into her house, I was standing there, wondering if I should invite myself in, since she took me all this way, might as well, I walked in, I examined my surroundings as usual, it looked so empty, I guess whoever this "Merlin" was, he took literally everything with him. "First off, I noticed you were using a Keyblade transformation during our fight." Ayako said, she was trying to get my attention, since I was examining her house. I looked at her and said, "Y-yeah, what about it?" She had a serious look on her face, it made me feel uneasy, "WHERE did you pick it up from?" She raised her voice, she knew I wasn't paying attention. "N-nowhere! My body started moving on it's own an-" She cut me off by punching me, "I almost forgot, I'm repaying you for that uppercut earlier. Now then, your body was moving on it's own, it must be your heart's desire to win our little battle." I got up from the ground, she really punched me hard, "Now, where did we leave off? Oh yeah, you are from Radiant Garden, yet, you haven't heard of Merlin the Wizard?" Ayako said. "I have heard of him, but me and my best friend were orphans trying to defend the town from constant attacks from the Heartless. Now, I'm trying to find him." I may have said too much though. "Who is your friend?" Ayako was really pushing it with this whole barrage of questions. "Yuro." I simply said, I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but where should I look? I have no idea on how I'm going to visit other worlds, and I have searched this entire town for him, and no luck. "Hm, I have been searching for a friend as well." Her expression changed from an angry one, to a serious one. "I hope you find that friend." I said.

"I hope I will, just like you, I'm searching for my best friend, she was the only one I hang out with. We always had our backs." Ayako said in a low pitch. "What was her name?" I asked, when an orb of light appeared out of nowhere and revealed a message.

 _Phantom, we know you're there, we have been tracking you. We have your friend, Yuro, if you want to save him, come to the Wasteland. Ayako, we also have your friend as well, come over here quick, or it's the end of you.._ It read.

"..!" Ayako quickly ran out the door and headed towards Third District. "Wait! Ayako!" I yelled, and ran after her. "We have to hurry to the Wasteland..!" She said, I didn't know how to travel to other worlds, "Uh, Ayako? How are we supposed to travel to other worlds?" I asked, "I have a way, but it required someone else, guess you're coming with me as well." Ayako said. We were in the Third District Central Square, and the exits were blocked by Heartless, there even more powerful ones that showed up, one had a giant shield with a face on it, and it was clad in armor, another was a winged Heartless it was flying overhead, like it was ready to attack us. "Was this a trap?" I said, I didn't what what to think anymore, everything was happening at a fast pace, that I wouldn't be able to keep up with. "It better not, they're probably trying to stall us. We have no choice but to fight!" Ayako yelled and summoned her Keyblade, I could tell she was serious, I had to fight through this, I needed to find Yuro. While we were conversing more Heartless showed up, ones with wings, ones that use magic, ones that could shift into the ground. We felt like there was no escape from here. I charged after them and slashed them one by one, however, the armored Heartless with the shield, he was tricky, I couldn't attack the shield, my attacks would just be deflected, so I ran past him and transformed my Keyblade into a fist and killed it. I was making use of how slow it was, since the enemy had a giant shield and all. I glanced over at Ayako, she was doing well with her side of the Heartless. "Tch, out of the way!" I yelled and slashed one of the bigger Heartless around me, but something was odd, it bounced off, it didn't have a shield or anything, but it appeared to have a big belly, it was slow, it had big, beefy-looking arms, with chains on the wrist, it had small legs, and shoes with a curl at the tip. "What the heck?" I said, when it suddenly charged into me, things went black.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Phantom: "We have to hurry! But how are we going to avoid all these Heartles- Eh? What's that?"**

 **Ayako: "Tch, this is more troublesome than I thought."**

 **Yuro: "Oi! Where are we? And, who is she?"**

 **The Other Phantom: "Are the preparations ready?"**

 **?: "Yes, they should take a while, and during that time, we should prepare what we should do with these two."**

 **Next Time:**

 **Wasteland**

 **Author's Notes: Well, I hope this chapter wasn't as confusing, but I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, I'm working on another story, but with another franchise, it will contain the characters in this story, it will be a one-shot depending how people like it. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wasteland

**Author's Notes: Hello, this is PhantomGaming12, and here is another chapter! I'm also almost done of the other fiction I teased in the last chapter, as of posting this. So, without further ado… ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Wasteland**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Phantom ended up in Traverse Town, separated from his best friend, Yuro. He tries to search for him in this unknown world, but runs into more Heartless. After being frustrated from his lack of knowledge of his whereabouts, he returns to the First District to find another young Keyblade Wielder named Ayako, she has a friend that she has been looking for like Phantom. We see the two fighting Heartless in the Third District, after reading a message telling of the whereabouts of Yuro and Ayako's friend._

* * *

 **Ayako's POV**

 _Tch, I should have figured they would send a horde of powerful Heartless to stall us out._ I thought. I was worried about Phantom, he looked like a beginning Keyblade Wielder, despite being able to use Keyblade Transformations, I glanced over to his side and saw that he was doing fine, I was relieved and gathered my attention towards the Heartless with a giant shield, I used a powerful freezing attack to kill it, and the ones around it as well. "We are running out of time…!" I said, as I jumped into the air and did a diving attack on one of those winged Heartless. I glanced over to Phantom, and saw he was having trouble by that big belly Heartless, I ran over there as fast as I could and blocked the attack before it could connect.

"Er.. em… Huh? T-Thanks, Ayako." Phantom said as he was busy trying to process what happened, "No time for talking, we have to concentrate on fighting!" I said to him, he nodded and started charging up a fire attack, I knew what he was charging up, so I got rid of the Heartless trying to interrupt his charging. "URGH! TAKE THIS, MEGA FLARE!" Phantom yelled, when he unleashed a giant fireball towards the Heartless. "Good job, Phantom." I said to him, he was exhausted, looks like using an attack like that takes all the energy out of him. "That attack… was… quite… tiring… to use…" He said, while trying to catch his breath, I walked to him, and casted a Cure spell on Phantom. "Thanks." He said as he got up, "Uh, so how are we going to travel to the Wasteland?" Phantom asked, I had to tell him, he needed to find his friend too, it wouldn't hurt if I became his friend, so we are able to help each other out, since we are in the same situation. "Well, you're going to need this." I said. I held out my hand to his shoulder, and gave him "Keyblade Armor".

 **Phantom's POV**

Ayako held her hand out to my left shoulder, and a piece of armor appeared on it, it looked cool, it was covered in black and white plating. "Uh, what's this?" I asked, it looked like it had a button on the top, "It's Keyblade Armor, my mentor gave this to me, and said it protect us from the forces of Darkness." Ayako explained, so this is Keyblade Armor, looks cool. "Click the button near the top of the armor to activate it, when you do, you'll be clad in Keyblade Armor." She explained, and clicked the armor. A bright flash of light appeared and she was clad in armor, her armor was covered in blue and silver plating, and outlined in white lines. Without knowing, I was blushing when I saw her armor, "Hey, stop blushing and activate your armor already." She said, I could tell she was getting annoyed with me. I slammed the button on my armor, when the light disappeared, I took a look at myself, my armor had black and white plating. "I wasn't able to travel within the Lanes In Between, because I needed another Keyblade Wielder to aid me, since on my own, the portal is unstable." The Lanes In Between, I wonder what does could be? "Um, what are the Lines In Between?" I asked Ayako, she sighed, and said, "They are the invisible pathways to each world, however, darkness lingers within them, so our Keyblade Armor will be able to protect us." I nodded and said, "So, what do we have to do to use these pathways?" She pointed towards the wall and said, "Point your Keyblade towards the wall, I'll do the same. Just watch." She summoned her Keyblade and pointed it towards the wall, I did the same. Just as she explained, a portal appeared. "Now, if we walk through it, we should be able to enter the Lanes In Between, and find the Wasteland world. Usually we would require a Keyblade Glider to transverse, but since we don't know where to head, a portal powered by the hearts of two Keyblade Wielders is better substitute." She walked into the portal, and I followed her in.

 **Yuro's POV**

"Dammit… LET US GO!" I yelled, I was struggling within the ropes, when I woke up, I was tied like this. I looked around, It looked like the middle of nowhere, there was no grass, just rocks, mountains of them. I turned over to see that bastard that is still insisting that he's Phantom's other half, or something like that.

"Are the preparations ready?" The Other Phantom asked, he does look like Phantom, the only differences I spotted was their tone in voices, this guy had a more deeper, threatening tone, the Phantom I knew, he had a quiet tone. "Quite." The hooded man said, I looked over to my left, and saw a girl, she looked about the same age as me, but she was still unconscious. "Hey, where's Phantom? And who is she?" I asked, "Tch, you're just full of questions, aren't you?" I felt pain in my abdominal area, someone kicked my gut, it was that Other Phantom guy. "They'll be here soon." The hooded man said, "They!?" I yelled, I wonder if Phantom has someone who is helping him. A portal appeared, and two people in armor appeared.

 **Phantom's POV**

We finally arrived at the Wasteland, it looked more barren than I imagined. "Switch off your armor." Ayako whispered, I nodded and took off the armor. I looked around and saw Yuro, and two other guys. "Yuro!" I yelled over, he saw me, and smiled. "Looks like they have finally arrived." The hooded man said, "Indeed." Another one who looked… Exactly like me!? I was shocked, I see someone who looked exactly like me, "Who are you, and what do you want?" Ayako asked, I still stood there, speechless. "We want… Phantom, and his untapped potential." The hooded man pointed at me.

 _What did he want with me? What does he mean by my untapped potential?"_ I thought, then I just realized that there's another person beside Yuro, It was most likely Ayako's best friend. "..! Why did you capture her, I understand why you needed Yuro, but why her too!?" Ayako had an angry looked on her face. Then, she started walking towards them, "We need both Phantom and your friend, to make our plan of obtaining power a reality." The hooded man said, Ayako stopped walking, "But why? What is so important that you needed to kidnap our friends!?" I yelled, I wanted to fight them, but that wasn't the best idea at this moment. "Why? We are looking for a power that is far more powerful than Kingdom Hearts. You see, long ago, an ancient war started, known as 'The Keyblade War', warriors of the Keyblade was after the light within Kingdom Hearts, and they needed a key to that light, which was the legendary χ-Blade. There was no outcome of the battle, all that remains are Keyblades that have lost their power. Furthermore, I've been keeping my eye on Phantom for quite some time, he has powers that have yet to be unlocked, from what his colder half said, his Keyblade has been undergoing multiple transformations, True Light's Fate, one of the many Keyblades that symbolizes Light and Darkness. People who have know about the χ-Blade tried recreating its powers, resulting into a Keyblade. Since this χ-Blade is made up of Light and Darkness, and your friend is able to use a Keyblade of both Light and Darkness, it only makes sense that his heart is the key to finding the χ-Blade lost within this world!" The hooded man explained, I was shocked, I didn't think about it at first, but I have been sensing a great power within this world. "What are you saying? That the Keyblade War occurred in this world?" Ayako asked, I was confused, I had so many questions to ask. "Yes, and if Phantom's wondering how we acquired his colder half. It simple, while you and a brainwashed Yuro were fight in Radiant Garden, we took a chance as your Keyblade changed form, to separate you from one of your other personalities." The hooded man pointed towards me, "I did that so I could gather more information about Phantom. It seems that in your early years, you were depressed, so you created multiple personalities, you split your own emotions up. You were alone, you needed someone to talk to, you had no parents, and you were an orphan. So you created your own personalities to talk to, but you met Yuro, he was your best friend. Ever since you both found out that you could wield the Keyblade, you two have been together, helping each other out. This is all that this colder Phantom has told me." The hooded man explained, I couldn't believe it, he actually used one of my other personalities to his advantage. "I never thought this would turn out so well, this guy over here, he told me that he has some sort of score to settle with you, Phantom." What kind of score? What is he talking about? "Phantom, is this true?" Yuro asked, I nodded to answer him, "What score are you talking about?" I asked, the colder Phantom summoned his Keyblade and shot a chunk of ice at me, it missed, but it was a warning shot. "Don't play dumb, I'm sick of being you, you were always in control, I wanted to take control and see how you live sometimes. I guess that you have forgotten about your other selves, haven't you? So, as soon as this guy over here decided to allow me to walk freely, I helped him out." The colder Phantom said. I looked at Ayako, she was somewhat shocked over hearing this, but I could feel that she was still angry. "Tch, i still don't see why you destroyed Radiant Garden!" I yelled over to the hooded man, "Radiant Garden is not destroyed, just heavily damaged, I was tasked by Maleficent to cast that world into darkness, but I have my own ambitions after all." He explained, he caused so many lives to be lost in that storm, I couldn't forgive him. "Are lives so little to you?!" I yelled, I summoned True Light's Fate and dashed over there to attack the hooded man, but he reflected my attack. "You're angry, aren't you?" He asked. I didn't know what to believe in anymore, so I stood in my battle stance, I was alone, for so long. "Phantom… Don't forget about us!" Ayako said, she had freed Yuro and her friend when I wasn't looking, I guess she found their blind spots to rescue them. "Hey, what's your name?" Yuro asked Ayako's friend as they entered their battle stance. "Ami." Ami answered. "You would challenge us to battle?" The hooded man said, "You are no match against us." Cold Phantom said, they summoned their Keyblades, the Other Phantom was using the same exact Keyblade as Phantom, naturally.

"Let's go!" I yelled. Then, we charged at them, using different kinds of attacks with our Keyblades, combining our strength. "Is that all you got?" The cold Phantom said, he sent out blasts of dark energy towards us, we dodged them and I retaliated with a Firaga spell. The hooded man charged at me and grabbed me, holding me up, choking me. "You try to defy us?" He said, Ayako pushed him out, releasing me from his grip. I was gasping for air as I hit the ground, I got up and cast Thundara on the cold Phantom. "Yuro and I will deal with my colder half, you two deal with the hooded guy!" I told Ayako, Ami, and Yuro. "Got it. Come on, Ami." Ayako told Ami, then they charged at the hooded man. "Aw, really? Two against one? That's just not fair." Cold Phantom said, "You're going to regret messing with us!" Yuro yelled over to him, "Oh really? Well, let's see about that!" He charged at us and started doing multiple swings with the Keyblade. I was backstepping to not get hit, Yuro stopped his onslaught by bashing him with his Keyblade. I did a fast dash attack towards him, I hit him, but it didn't affect him much. "You think that would hurt?" He said, Yuro was sneaking up on him, but he slashed Yuro out of the way. "Yuro!" I yelled out to him, then I stared at my other personality and gave him an angry look before attacking him with all of my strength. I did some fast swings with the Keyblade, and since these swings were faster than his swings from his attack from earlier, I actually hit him. Then, as a follow-up, I use my gauntlet Keyblade Transformation and uppercutted him. "Tch, you think you're so tough, just because you are the original of all of us. Well I'm sick of it, I'm finishing you off once and for all!" He said, and he started charging an unknown magic attack, then shot multiple beams of light and dark energy to attack, it gave us heavy damage. "AHH!" I screamed, I was sent flying from that attack, Yuro was struggling to get up from the attack, I got up and hit him into the air. He recovered and dove down, I stepped back and set a magic mine, he noticed it and didn't step on it. "You think that is going to get me?" He said, Yuro got up and shot a ball of light from his Keyblade, the cold Phantom parried it with ball of darkness. They clashed, causing an explosion, the force caused a shockwave to occur, as that happened I threw my Keyblade at the cold Phantom. He dodged and shot a giant fireball similar to my Mega Flare attack at Yuro, I ran towards Yuro and took the attack. "Phantom! Ugh, you'll pay for this!" Yuro yelled as soon as he realized I took the hit. At the moment, his Keyblade glowed in a yellow aura, and he started bashing him. The cold Phantom was backstepping to avoid the attacks, and he saw an opening in Yuro's attack and thrusted the Keyblade in his sides. Whilst all of this, I got up and was charging a new fire attack. I span my Keyblade on the ground, and four pillars of fire erupted out of the ground, protecting me, I hovered towards the cold Phantom and damaged him a little, he was about to do a heavy swing, so I got out of my fire pillars and dodged.

 **Ami's POV**

"You're not strong enough to defeat us." The hooded man said, me and Ayako were tired, I almost used up all my resources trying to beat him, this guy was way too quick. Ayako charge towards him and changed her Keyblade into a drill, and thrusted it at him, he was surprised at her movement, I got up and casted a healing spell to help. "Ami, let's finish it, like old times." Ayako said with a small smile, I nodded and conjured a small orb of light in the air, and started focusing, Ayako joined in as well. "You may be stronger, but our friendship will prevail in the end." I said, he laughed, "Friendship? Don't make me laugh, friendship is nothing compared to me, you will cower in face of true darkness!" I released the power of the orb of light by focusing the power inside my heart into it, as a result, rays of light exploded from the orb, the hooded man was hurt by it, he was even limping by it. "I-Impossible…" He said, then fell on his knees. We walked up to him, "Now, who are you?" Ayako asked, he laughed once again, "Me? I'm just a descendant of the darkness, and nothing more." He said as he took off his hood. "A descendant of darkness? Tell me who you really are." Ayako pointed her Keyblade towards him, she seemed serious. "I'm Thalus." He said, then he stabbed his Keyblade into the ground, causing the ground to erupt, he captured me within the rocks. "Ami!" Ayako yelled, I tried slashing the rocks with my Keyblade but no luck, it had some sort of magic barrier. "You're not getting out of that anytime soon." Thalus said, he ran over to Ayako and transformed his Keyblade into a set of greaves and kicked Ayako across the ground. Ayako got up and did a fast forward thrust attack with her Keyblade, Thalus staggered. Meanwhile, I was trying to destroy the magic barrier within the rocks that surrounded me, I resorted to the Keyblade's power to unlock it, I pointed the Keyblade at the barrier, a beam of light shot out and unlocked the barrier. I broke out of the rocks and charged into Thalus. Thalus sidestepped out of the way, I recovered and used a Triple Blizzaga spell, Thalus was more agile than before and dodged all of the attacks. He transformed his Keyblade into a form a pincers and entrapped me in them. "This will teach you to defy me!" He yelled, Ayako charged at him to attack, and he threw me at her to throw her off. I skid across the rocky ground, and Ayako fell on her back. "You imbecile, you think you can stop me? I will be a God, something far beyond your puny imaginations, and " Thalus yelled, I was too weak to get up, but Ayako had a strong will, and got up. Is there anything we could do?

 **Phantom's POV**

He much stronger than what I thought. "Why… Why are you doing this?" I asked my colder self, "I already told you, me and the rest of the personalities you've created are sick of being you. We want to be ourselves, but I that is impossible unless we get rid of you, and when he finds χ-Blade, I can have the pleasure of killing you off myself." I found this to be impossible, that they were sick of me. "And when we do kill you, we can be our own person, someone who isn't you." I realized a flaw in that plan, and I replied, "That's not possible… You guys cannot function as your own person without other emotions, I need you as much as you need me." He was unaffected by this, "I'm sick of your nonsense." He gotten sick of fighting with our words and shot a fireball at me. Yuro slashed my colder self, "I not letting that happen so easily!" He yelled at him. As time went on, the pain in my heart worsened, as if when I get close to the χ-Blade it gets worse. I joined up with Yuro to use a joint attack, we attacked him using other combined strength, he could get out of it. We even combined our combos to finish him off. "You should stop with this nonsense already..." He said, we pointed out Keyblades at him and we said, "It's the power of our friendship that has overpowered your darkness." He laughed, and a mysterious dark aura appeared around him, "Friendship, you say? Something like that will be smashed. Phantom, if we cannot become our own person, then we have no choice but to force a fusion of all the personalities." I was confused by this. "Fused?" I asked, the aura around him gotten bigger as if he was angry. "Hmph, yes, fused. If what you say is true, about us not being able to function correctly without other emotions, than we have to turn you back into the person you used to be. Even if that means losing everything." He said, "I'm fine the way I am. After all, I have friends with me." He was disgusted by this. "Like I care about 'friendship'." He called upon pillars of dark energy from the sky, these enveloped me and Yuro. Were we damaged heavily by it, and I was sent spiraling onto the ground. I glanced over to Ayako and Ami, they were about to be attacked by that hooded guy. "AYAKO!" I cried out to her, I tried to get up to help but I couldn't, I was to weak. "Maybe you should worry about yourself instead of you friends." My colder self said, before raising his Keyblade. "It's been fun… Now it's time for the union of hearts."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **Phantom: "Thalus has almost completed his plan in recovering the χ-Blade. Yuro, Ayako, and Ami are injured, as well am I, how are we suppose- Huh? Who's that?"**

 **Next Time:  
**

 **Ruins of a Broken Heart**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, cliffhangers, don't hate me! This may be a plot heavy chapter, but I think I've made it too confusing, not too sure, anyways see ya! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I'll have the teaser oneshot(?) fic up soon. This wasn't my best plot chapters, but it's getting there! Anyways, don't forget to leave a favorite/follow/review before you go, I'll really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ruins of a Broken Heart

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone, PhantomGaming12 here! By the time I post this up, I won't have a lot of time to write, since I have to do my service hours for school. Also, the teaser fic in last chapter should be up by the time I post this, so check it out, I highly appreciate it! Oh, one last thing, don't forget to give your thoughts in the reviews, it'll really encourage me to work harder on this story! Without further ado… Enjoy chapter 5!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ruins of a Broken Heart**

 **Previously…**

 _Phantom and Ayako were fighting Heartless in Traverse Town, after the battle, Ayako gave Phantom "Keyblade Armor", and informed him about traveling within the Lanes In Between. At the Wasteland, they had to save Yuro and Ayako's friend, Ami. Along with dealing with Phantom's colder self, and Thalus, who wishes to obtain power far beyond the power of Kingdom Hearts. To accomplish this, he required Phantom, whose heart was the key to recovering the_ _χ-Blade, a weapon which is the Key to Kingdom Hearts. Thalus's plan was to obtain Kingdom Hearts and the power within Phantom, so he extracted one of Phantom's personalities, his colder one, to gain information about Phantom, and he kidnapped Ami, who has the power to wield the χ-Blade. Although, Phantom's colder self had other plans, he intends to exact his revenge upon Phantom in hopes of being someone else, someone who isn't just a part of someone's broken heart. Phantom denied this, since to function as a normal person, they needed all their own emotions, since his personalities are also his divided emotions, claiming that he needs them as much as his other selves need him. Then, Phantom's colder self devised another plan, to return Phantom to who he once was. By fusing all the other parts of him together, then they could be one in the same, no longer separated. This begins when Phantom, Yuro, Ayako, and Ami are heavily injured, still battling against Thalus, and Phantom's colder half._

 **Ayako's POV**

I was on the ground, injured, I looked up to see Thalus getting ready to kill me, "AYAKO!" I hear Phantom yell towards me, I gathered some strength to jump back from his attack. I looked back at Phantom and gave him a thumbs up, he looked relieved, and he got up to fight his other self. I turned back towards Thalus to give him what he deserved for kidnapping my friends. I cloaked myself in fire and dashed towards him, I managed to give him a slight burn to some avail. Ami was still on the ground, I have to help her, but I can't risk getting killed by Thalus, I have to heal Ami somehow. Thalus released a pool of darkness where he was standing and got a speed boost, he zoomed passed me and slashed me in every direction, I couldn't dodge, he was too agile for me to even process what's going on. I managed to get out of his attack range and used a Mega-Potion to heal me, Ami, Phantom, and Yuro. "Thanks, Ayako!" Yuro yelled over. I remained silent and transformed my Keyblade into a bow and shot Thalus in his chest area. "Ugh!" Thalus received a severe injury. "Good shot, now's my turn.." He started to chant some sort of magic spell, and giant portal appeared above him, I couldn't imagine what he was trying to do. "Descend upon us, Odian!" He summoned a armored knight on an equally armored horse, the knight appeared to be holding a lance. I was shocked upon seeing this summon, to think he could use a summon. "Odian, attack." He ordered the knight to attack, I managed to get away but got a minor flesh wound. After the attack, Odian disappeared. "If you still think you can stop me, you are mistaken." He said, I shot an angry look at him.

 **Phantom's POV**

After Ayako used that Mega Potion, I felt like my injuries never happened. Me and Yuro got up and faced my colder self in battle once again. Yuro and I charged after him, dishing out all sorts of attacks we could do with the Keyblade's power, in the end there was no avail to beating him in this state. He stopped all of our attacks and released a shockwave affecting me and Yuro. "The time has come, time for us to be whole." He said, I got up and tried to get my counterattack on him, but a flash of light blinded me.

I found myself within my own thoughts, I see images of my friends, but they disappear as soon as I get close to them. I didn't know what was happening, then my other personalities showed up behind me.

"You are a fool if you think they could be with you forever." My colder self said.

"Ha! If you alone, then join us! Or are you too scared?" My happy side said.

"It's all your fault, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so ignorant." My angry side said.

The rest of my personalities or selves didn't say a word, I still had my back towards them, refusing to face them.

"What's wrong? Are you too ashamed of yourself to face us?" My happy side asked.

"Not really." I said, "It's just, that I want them to know who I really am, but I want you guys to live as well."

"How is that going to work?" My colder self asked, I looked at them.

"Simple, you guys are a part of me. This time, you guys can take over, since we used to be in the same body, we could work together in that same body." I explained.

"Tch, still your fault. We wouldn't have to do this shit if you didn't create us out of your damn depression." My angry self said.

"Come on, #4. Loosen up a bit, will ya?" My happy side told my angry side.

 _Did they number themselves to know which Phantom they are?_ I thought.

"What I mean is, you guys are finally free, we can function correctly with all of our emotions no longer shackled in chains. It's time that I did this, you guys should be your own person, that I cannot do, but what I can do, is let you guys take over my mind once in a while." I explained once again, I tried to come up with a plan to ease my other selves.

"Tch, fine." My angry self said.

"Where are the others?" My happy self said.

"They got nothing to say, we are the only ones that ever thought about this anyway." My colder self said.

Then, a mysterious portal appeared above us, and we were sucked in. I returned into reality, but my colder self disappeared.

"What just happened?" Yuro asked, I don't really know myself, but I felt something in my heart, it was the χ-Blade. The pulse was getting stronger. I started to hear other voices in my head, they were the voices of my other selves, I assumed that my plan was a success. "I don't know, but we need to help Ayako!" I yelled, Yuro got up and we ran towards Ayako.

"Ayako!" I said, she back stepped her opponent's attack. "Phantom!" She said, "Who is this guy, he's no longer hooded." Yuro said, Ayako explained everything to Yuro and me very quickly. "Impossible, you defeated your other self?!" Thalus yelled over to me, I let my colder self take over. "No, like he could defeat me." Everyone else was shocked. "What.. just happened to you?" Ami asked, I ignored her and dashed towards Thalus, swinging the Keyblade. He shot an angry look at me, and pushed me back, "Enough of this! You are a person who has divided his heart into several pieces, I'll find the χ-Blade, and I'll end all of you!" Thalus yelled. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, like it's reacting to something in the ground. "What the hell is happening..!?" I yelled as I fell on my knees, my Keyblade disappeared, and his friends came to help me. "Oi! Get it together man!" Yuro said. Thalus laughed and said, "It's about time that I finished this." He put away his Keyblade and put his hand out, imprisoning all of us with a Binding spell. "Now, the moment is here, the χ-Blade shall be found, and the worlds shall belong to me…" Thalus grabbed my neck and held me up into the air. "The heart that controls both light and darkness, reveal the χ-Blade, and extract it from the ground." The χ-Blade was being pulled out of the ground by a mysterious force, "The χ-Blade was buried within the ground?" Ayako said, the χ-Blade was fully unearthed. Thalus released Ami and forced her to wield the χ-Blade. "You'll use this blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts, and I'll use my powers to absorb it, and the power within Phantom as well. If you don't, I'll kill off your friends one by one." Thalus tightened the binds of the Bind spell, Yuro, and Ayako were struggling through it. "Please stop! Don't hurt my friends!" Thalus loosened the bind, and told Ami to unlock Kingdom Hearts.

"Like I'll let you do such as thing." A witch appeared from the green flames.

"Maleficent!" Thalus said, and summoned his Keyblade.

"My, my, Thalus. You really need to know your place, I ordered you to capture Yuro and Ami, to lure Phantom here to be captured, but it seems you have your own agenda do you?" Maleficent said.

"Kingdom Hearts belonging to you? As if an imbecile like you can control this kind of power, Heartless!" A swarm of heartless clad in armor and with a sword appeared. The original Phantom took over again. "So you're Maleficent! Why did you try to destroy Radiant Garden?" I asked, Maleficent laughed. "That is of no concern to you, my child." I glanced over to Ayako, "Tch, we have to get out of this somehow.." Ayako said. I didn't know what to do, I tried to break free, I tried letting someone take over, but no luck. Thalus were destroying the Heartless one by one, much to Maleficent's dismay. "Heed me my Heartless! Eliminate him! Sweep him away!" She ordered the Heartless. I used this opportunity to tell Ami to run over her to break us out, she was able to do so. We confronted Maleficent and Thalus, "You destroyed me and Phantom's home world! I'm not forgiving you for this!" Yuro said.

"Oh, would you like a taste of my power?" Maleficent summoned the same giant Heartless I fought on the island. Ami had to fight using the χ-Blade, she couldn't summon her other Keyblade, but I feel like this is going to end badly. We combined our power and defeated the giant heartless, we combined our attacks and focused on his head. But, a mysterious heart appeared from the clouds in the sky. "You see there? It's Kingdom Hearts!" Thalus yelled as the Heartless were attacking him, he casted Thundaga to get rid of them. "Oh, so that's Kingdom Hearts, I heard so many stories about it. The heart of all the kingdoms, the heart of all that lives, something like that isn't fit to be in you control!" Maleficent claimed. We were all weakened from battling that Heartless. Thalus managed to recapture Ami, we were too weak to stop him again. Now that Kingdom Hearts has shown itself, I felt like we have lost. "What can we do?" Ayako said, Yuro stared at Thalus in disgust. Ami, however wasn't doing so well. "Wielder of the infamous χ-Blade, show her the true power of it!" Thalus ordered. Ami threw the χ-Blade into the air, "No! I rather kill myself then let you have your way!" Ami jumped and caught the χ-Blade. Maleficent used her staff to capture Ami. "Pitiful child, you think sacrificing yourself will help your friends? It'll just worsen the situation." I managed to gather up some strength to get up to attack Maleficent, but she casted a firewall to block us. "You won't be able to interfere with us." Maleficent said. "You idiot! We need Phantom as well!" Thalus yelled. "I have no need for Phantom, you won't have that tone with me." Maleficent summoned a fireball and hit Thalus with it. She looked over at us and opened up a portal behind us. "Kingdom Hearts will soon be mine, farewell." She said. "WAIT!" Ayako said. But the portal sucked us in and dropped us off in another world.

 **World: ?, Location: Dungeon**

The portal dropped us off inside what looked like a dungeon. There were chains attached to the wall, along with some slime. Me, Yuro, and Ayako were here together. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I couldn't bear the guilt of being at fault, "This is all my fault… All of this happened because of me!" I continued. I got on my knees and punched the floor with my fist. "It's not your fault.." Ayako said. "Yes, it is! If I hadn't created myself along with my other selves, this wouldn't have happened! Because of that, Ami is still captured!" I knew everything was my fault, everything in Thalus's plan started because of me. "That's not true!" Yuro said. "Yes it is. Thalus's plan all started because of me, I created my other selves because I was alone, an orphan, before you came into my life and we became best friends." I believed that I was the one who caused it. It made sense, his plan went into motion because of me. Because of my heart, a heart that can control both light and darkness, without one overlapping the other. "Even if you were the one who started it, who cares? There might've not been another way around it. We're here for you, and we'll help you all the way." Ayako said. Yuro agreed with her, "I'm sorry that I couldn't have been with you sooner, but we can't live in the past. We are still here, and we are your friends, remember?" Yuro said. "But…" I continued, then Ayako kicked my sides. "How are you going to move on acting like that! Phantom, even if it's your fault, you have to move on and try to fix it! Nothing will change if you stay here and beat yourself up!" Ayako pleaded. I was moved by her words, but even my other selves helped me out.

"Hmph, at least you got friends, #1." Phantom #4 said. We have been labeled with numbers to tell ourselves apart. #4 was emotions, envy, and anger.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out as well!" Phantom #3 said. His emotions were, happiness, and friendship.

"You created us. We are going to help you, now that you've given us a chance to live." Phantom #2 said. Oddly, he was acting different, he's usually cold towards anybody. "However, that doesn't change the fact that I still want to hurt you." I guess not.

"Besides, you have help Ayako out too, right? *wink*" Phantom #5 said. His emotions were, love, and compassion.

"Thanks guys." I said, while blushing from #5's words.

"Thanks, you guys." I said, "You're right, I should dawdle in the past. It's about time that I live in the present." I said. I got up, they were happy that I come to my senses. "But, where could we go? We cannot go back to the Wasteland, they sealed the gateway there." We needed to get to the Wasteland as soon as possible, but how? "Let's think about this at Traverse Town, back at my house." We agreed on the plan and opened a gateway to Traverse Town, Ayako had to give Yuro Keyblade Armor just in case. When he activated it, his armor had gold and black plating on it.

 **World: Traverse Town, Location: Ayako's House**

"Phantom, show us that other personality you fought back at the Wasteland, I got some questions for him." I nodded. And I let Phantom #2 take over, "What is it now?" I asked. "What does Thalus want with Kingdom Hearts?" Ayako asked. My memory was a little fuzzy but I still remember the details. "He wants to become a God and plans to take over all the worlds, he needs the power of Kingdom Hearts and Phantom's power at his disposal to do so." I explained. I assumed they were gonna ask me what kind of power I had. "What's so special about Phantom's power?" Yuro asked. Ayako got angry about him interrupting and being rude. "First of all, we are all the same, so how you refer to #1, you refer to the rest of us in the same way. Second of all, #1's power is something that's special, we hold the power to control light and darkness equally, without one overlapping the other. Which is what the Keyblade we wield are based on." I explained. I looked over to Yuro, he looked confused as usual, while Ayako was thinking over what I just said. "So, Thalus wants Kingdom Hearts and the power to rule over both light and darkness?" Yuro asked. I nodded and he got up from his chair and fist pumped. To be honest, any idiot would've figured it out. "We need to start somewhere." I said. We continued thinking it over, till Yuro thought something up. "I know!" Yuro got excited and jumped up from his chair for the second time. "How about we fix up Radiant Garden!" Yuro said. It wasn't a bad idea, but how would we do it? I switched back to Phantom #1 so he could think it over. "Sounds good… But how are we going to fix it?" I asked. There has to be a way to fix it, we need to find it. "We need to find the Keyhole." Ayako said, quietly. "The Keyhole?" Yuro asked, confused. I didn't know what a Keyhole was, but at least Yuro asked that for me. "When Ami disappeared, I came across some books in the library, they talked about the Keyblade, and the Keyholes. Usually, any kid who would have found took it as a fairy tale. But, it was the same tale Thalus talked about." Ayako explained. I leaned in closer to show that I was interested in this. "It talked about a 'Keyblade War', exactly what Thalus talked about, it didn't come to mind when we confronted him, since my mind was focused on saving Ami. I did listen to what Thalus said, but he left out some details." Yuro was also interested in this. "Details like what?" I asked. "The origins of the war. People believed the light was gift from Kingdom Hearts, but over time, people started to fight over the light, this created darkness within their hearts, and the Keyblade War began. Many wielders of the Keyblade fought to take this light, but in the end no one won. And the worlds were separated, never to become one, again." Ayako explained. I found it interesting, Yuro was as energetic as ever, he was like a little kid. "So what happened next?" Yuro asked, excited about this story. "Well, the light still survived, within the hearts of children, and over time, they rebuilt the worlds, but they still remained separate." Ayako said. "That's all." It was quite an interesting story, but where was the information about the Keyholes, and the Keyblade? "About the Keyblade… Just as Thalus said, they were made from people trying to recreate the χ-Blade. The Keyholes are the entryways into the heart of a world, sealing it would most likely restore the world before darkness took over." Ayako said. Yuro was uninterested, now that the story was over. "But it won't be easy finding it, and the darkness that's growing there will most likely have more Heartless, right?" I asked. Ayako nodded, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but we needed to do it.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **Preview**

 **Phantom: "Here we are at Radiant Garden! Hm? Who's that? Why are we always running into random people today?"**

 **Phantom #2: "I don't know, maybe you should go look and find out, maybe we could use this person."**

 **Phantom: "Ah! Heartless!"**

 **Next Time:**

 **Restoration**

 **Author's Notes: Well that's all for today! I hope I made the plot more understandable in this chapter. I'm still waiting for a call back from the volunteer place, so I can get my service hours done. I also have to read a book called "The Odyssey", which I am not looking forward too, but it's Summer Reading for school, so I have to. But, whenever I have time, I'll put all my work into writing. Don't forget to post a review or favorite, it'll really motivate me to keep going!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Restoration

**Author's Notes: Hello, hello, it's PhantomGaming12 again! And I am back with a new chapter! Recently, I have been replaying my old games, and man, they are good to play again! Also, HYPE OF KINGDOM HEARTS 3! SQUARE ENIX WON E3 THIS YEAR! So to celebrate, since I am writing this chapter on the day the trailer was shown, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Restoration**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _At the Wasteland, Phantom was able to bring peace to his other selves, meanwhile, Ami was captured by both Maleficent and Thalus, and the_ _χ-Blade was restored, and Kingdom Hearts resurfaced from the darkness. Maleficent sent Phantom, Yuro and Ayako to a dungeon, in another world. Phantom believed it was his fault that Ami was recaptured, but his friends insist that it wasn't his fault, even if it was, there wasn't no way around it, and he had to move on. Phantom was also motivated by his other selves to keep moving ahead. So the group rejoined in Traverse Town in Ayako's house deciding their next move. Ayako tells them a story about the Keyblade War from a book she found in a library long ago, and explains some details that Thalus left out. Afterwards, the group decided that they'll seal the Keyhole to Radiant Garden and restore it, but they had to find it first. Now, they are preparing for their departure._

* * *

 **Yuro's POV**

We were preparing for our leave to attempt to restore Radiant Garden, I didn't know what was the point in gathering these items though. "Why do we have to buy this stuff anyway?" I said. I could feel Ayako being angry at me for not knowing. 'BECAUSE, we need to prepare, what are we supposed to do if we can't heal using our magic? We'll just use our items!" Ayako explained. I felt like a total idiot for not knowing, we were at a Moogle Shop shopping for supplies, I might not be as observant as Phantom, but I do look around… Occasionally. The floor was wooden as usual, and the shelves were nicely polished. I saw a weird looking machine and tried to touch it, but a Moogle slapped me, I could hear Ayako laughing at me. "Uh, Yuro, I don't think that was a good idea." Phantom said. Well, now I know, they should've put a "DO NOT TOUCH" sign or something. "I got that figured out already." I told Phantom. I continued browsing the alsie for anymore items, I found an Elixir, priced at 2000 munny. I was disappointed, we had to conserve as much munny as possible. Even though we could just go earn more by killing more Heartless. "Yuro, hurry up!" Ayako yelled. I put the Elixir back on the wooden shelf and gave my part of the munny to the Moogle. We exited the shop with our items, and accessories on hand. "Okay, let's head to Radiant Garden!" Phantom said. We held out our Keyblades and summoned a portal, and we summoned our Keyblade Armor just in case. We entered the portal.

 **World: Radiant Garden, Location: Rising Falls**

We got off at Radiant Garden, but we were somewhere else, a place that we never explored in Radiant Garden. "Is this the castle?" I asked. I know this is the castle since it was right in front of us. I looked around, the waterfalls seem to be flowing up instead of down and there were these rocks that were floating. "I guess so." Phantom responded. We took off our Keyblade Armor and summoned our Keyblades. "So, is this place familiar to you?" Ayako asked. We shook our heads, indicating that we didn't know. "I see, then we have to be on our guard, who knows what kind of Heartless exist here, especially with the darkness surrounding this place." Ayako jumped up onto one of the floating rocks, we followed. We continued jumping from rock to rock till we found something that looks like a device to transport us. "Could we use this?" Ayako asked. I saw Phantom touch the spike ball looking device, and it emitted a red glow instead of a blue one. We were suddenly transported into the chamber and it started to move. "Where do you suppose the Keyhole is at?" I asked. Ayako sighed and said, "We'll know it, when we see it." We got to the castle and got teleported in front of the gates. A winged dragon looking Heartless appeared in a duo. Along with a few Heartless with a giant shield with a head on it. "Heartless!" I said. "These Heartless are more powerful due to the increase of darkness here." Ayako said. I nodded and jumped up at the flying Heartless and launched a fireball at it, along with a few swings. Ayako dashed behind the defending Heartless and killed it in a few hits. Phantom also killed the other one by throwing his Keyblade at it. I took care of the flying Heartless by launching an Aeroga attack on them. More Heartless appeared, some were a ball of twisted black lines, with 3 tentacles sticking out, the tentacles were bright red. "We have to get through." Phantom said. Sometime I couldn't tell when Phantom switch to another emotion or personality, or whatever it was called, I keep forgetting. We destroyed all the Heartless quickly, it was thanks to teamwork. Till I spotted someone entering the castle from an alternate entrance on the other side. "Um, something wrong?" Phantom asked. I brought myself out of my thoughts to answer, "No, I'm fine." He scratched his head and said, "You sure?" I was getting a little bit annoyed from him pestering, maybe he knew what I was looking at and was making sure. I gave him a nod and walked ahead. Ayako was chatting to Phantom about something, but I couldn't hear. "Hey, guys! C'mon!" I asked, impatiently. They stopped chatting and walked. "Why aren't there anymore Heartless?" Phantom asked. I made a small smile and said, "Maybe we scared them off?" We stopped at two doors. "No, it can't be that easy." Ayako said. I agree with her, but I just wanted to liven things up. Anyways, I opened the door. "The sooner we find this Keyhole, the better!" They both smiled and ran inside the castle. _I wonder who was that person who ran in earlier.._ I thought. I stopped thinking about and caught up to Phantom and Ayako.

 **Ayako's POV**

I'm wondering what was Yuro looking at, I was talking about it to Phantom, but he doesn't have any idea about it either. Suddenly, the doors slammed behind us. "No going back, huh?" Yuro said. A swarm of Heartless appeared, a newer variant appeared as well. It had a wizard hat, a staff, and dark red and purple robe. I used a Gravity spell on the giant shield Heartless, and killed the dark ball Heartless. Yuro went after the large bellied Heartless, Phantom was attacking the flying Heartless. I finished it off, and saw Yuro being shot by a fireball from that magic using Heartless. "Yuro!" Phantom yelled. I jumped up into the sky and killed it. Then, I ran over to Yuro and used a Potion on him. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded and we continued on. We found a door leading to a library. "This is going to take forever looking for the Keyhole!" Yuro said. "It's not bad being able to search." I responded. We took some time reading the books and killing the Heartless in our way, we decided that there's nothing here and went through another set of doors. I noticed Yuro looking at something from railing. "Yuro, hurry up." I asked. He looked at me and nodded, and walked towards us.

Phantom opened the door. "Oh my God, we're just up another level up the entrance hall!" Yuro said. I looked at the center, there was a device in the middle with some platforms floating next to it, the main platform was supported by four chains attached to the ceiling, I didn't expect anything special here. I jumped down onto the bottom level of the hall, and some Heartless appeared, Phantom and Yuro jumped down as well to help. "Tell us when you're going to do that, please." Phantom said. I laughed and slayed some of the weaker Heartless. Phantom casted a Mega Flare to kill the rest of the Heartless. "I thought the Heartless here were stronger?" Phantom asked. There is a chance that there is a much stronger Heartless to defeat us. "Don't let your guard down, there could be a Heartless defending the Keyhole." I ran up the stairs and walked near the center door, it had a Heartless emblem on it. I opened the door regardless and found an entire floor filled with platforms that take us to different sections of the castle. We tried to find our way throughout the castle, trying all the different lift stops we could find. and slaying any Heartless that appeared. We were on the outside of the castle, slaying Heartless, there was one door left, and someone still in our way. "Who are you?" Yuro asked.

"That is of no importance." He said. He summoned a Keyblade. "A Keyblade?!" I yelled, surprised. He walked towards us. "And I see that you three wield the same weapon as well." I got in my battle stance, I didn't know what he was trying to pull, but it won't fool me. "So what?" I asked. I noticed Phantom and Yuro prepared themselves for any attack he was about to dish out, it was smart too, since we can't trust everybody we come across. "Interesting… Well, I have no time to deal with you. But we'll meet again, very soon." He walked backwards very slowly into a dark portal. "That was weird." Yuro said. "No kidding." Phantom agreed. I got out of my battle stance and we continued on.

 **Phantom's POV  
**

We entered another hallway, it was different, and the same unknown Keyblade Wielder was standing in the center of the dark hallway. "You again!" I yelled. Running towards him and summoned my Keyblade. I stopped several meters from him. "So you were able to make it." He said. Yuro and Ayako caught up and summoned their Keyblades as well. "You didn't expect us to?" Yuro said. He summoned his Keyblade and answered: "I guess you could say that." I wanted to know who he is. But Ayako caught onto that question pretty quickly. "Tell us, who are you?" Ayako asked, in a cold tone. He pointed towards that statue behind him, and a Keyhole appeared. "I am the protector of the Keyhole, the reason why this world hasn't fallen yet, is because I kept the Heartless at bay with this weapon." He explained. I was confused, why wouldn't he use the Keyblade to seal it himself?

"Wait, so.. Why didn't you seal the Keyhole yourself?" Yuro asked. Ayako still kept her weapon ready if he pulled any movements to threaten us. "Why? I am the guardian of this Keyhole, I am not allowed to seal it." He explained once more. "We need to seal it to restore this world!" I yelled out. He sighed, "Too bad, if you wanna seal it. You have to get through me." He prepared his Keyblade and shot a chain of light towards us. We dodged it. I retaliated with a similar attack, but a dark version. He parried it with the same attack, and Ayako managed to get a scratch on him. He back stepped and started floating into the air, launching pillars of light from the sky onto us, Yuro and Ayako got hit. "Ayako! Yuro!" I cried out. I tossed a Mega Potion to heal them. "Thanks." Ayako said. Yuro gave a thumbs up, and casted some Thundaga magic on our opponent. It managed to hurt him a little bit, but not by a lot. He came rushing towards Ayako, and she blocked it with her Keyblade, I cloaked myself in fire and crashed into him. Yuro sent him flying with a swift swing from his Keyblade. Ayako casted a Fission Firaga attack to complete the team attack. He hit that wall and fell onto his back.

"Had enough yet?" Yuro said, He struggled getting up,and answered: "Heh, not yet. It's time I end this here."

He cloaked himself in a purplish aura, and teleported. When he reappeared he thrusted his Keyblade at us at great speed, and teleported again, he repeated this seven more times, dealing heavy damage to us. I casted a defensive Aeroga spell to protect us. Whilst this, Yuro also used a Mega Potion. "See, told you these items will be useful." Ayako said. "Yeah, yeah." Yuro didn't care much. I was going on an all out assault on him, attacking him from any angle with my Keyblade. He sidestepped through all of my swings. I jumped back to join up with my friends.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded and we pointed our Keyblades into the air, causing an orb of light to appear.

We used a joint attack to defeat him, we were back to back circling the arena launching a beam of light out of it. We got out of it, and teleported. When we reappeared we sent attacks at him one by one, disappearing and reappearing from different angles, ending with a shockwave onto the ground. This sent him flying, he hit a wall, heavily injured and bleeding.

"We did it!" Yuro got excited. Ayako pointed her Keyblade towards him and said, "Now tell us your name."

"Kilroy." He said. He got off the fall and got on his knees with his head down. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You have beaten me, you are the new protectors of the Keyhole." Kilroy said.

"Aw, you don't need to do that, we just needed to seal it to prevent any Heartless from destroying this world." Kilroy got up and allowed them to seal it. "Sorry for beating you up. Here." Phantom handed Kilroy a Potion. "Thank you, I hope what you say about sealing this Keyhole is correct." Ayako held her Keyblade out, it sent a beam of light into the Keyhole. A sound of a lock clicking is heard, and the Keyhole disappeared. "Glad that's over." I said. A glow from the tip of my Keyblade is shown. "Huh?" The Keyblade took control and pointed itself up into the air. A beam of light was shot and surrounded my Keyblade, when it faded, my Keyblade changed again.

 _Rejection of Fate_. The same voice from before rang into my head.

"Again!?" Yuro, and Ayako was shocked upon seeing this, Kilroy, was just confused from what happened. "What's causing your Keyblade to change form?" Ayako said, holding my arm. "I have no idea, but it seems pretty cool!" Yuro recieved a sharp look from Ayako. "Yuro, this isn't the time to admire things, we need to be serious." Kilroy responded: "Perhaps it has something to do with your friend's heart. Something inside him is causing a chain reaction to manipulate his Keyblade into different form, under different conditions."

"How do you know this?" I asked. "Well, it's something I can sense within people, to tell if they're special or not. When you first came to this castle, I became suspicious from your broken heart, so I spied on you several times, but looks like your friend Yuro seems to notice me both times."

"Interesting, so… Huh?" A bright light from the cracks in the walls blinded my vision. "Let's head outside!" Yuro said. He ran out the hallway, and me, Ayako, and Kilroy followed. "Whoa!" The bright sun appeared from the horizon and brightened up the dark world this place once was, the missing chunks of land were restored. Radiant Garden was restored. "Beautiful.." Ayako said. "Looks like you were right, Phantom." Kilroy said. "Listen, Phantom. Never forget." I was confused by this.

"Forget what?" He made a small smile and said, "You already know."

"What? Stop messing with me!" I was getting a bit annoyed by his words. Everyone else was laughing. "I'm not messing with you. Just don't ever forget that your friends, no matter where you are don't ever forget." I understood. I bid him farewell and left the castle alongside my friends. "I'll take those words to heart, Kilroy."

 **Ami's POV**

I was still at the Wasteland, wondering about what happened to Ayako and the others after Maleficent sent them to another world. Maleficent has me captured, and I still have the χ-Blade, I wonder why I can wield it. "Now my child, give me Kingdom Hearts, use that key to unlock for me." I tried to resist unlocking it. "No! Like hell I'll do anything for you!" I yelled.

"Don't have that rude tone with me! It'll be the end for you! However, you're lucky that you can wield that χ-Blade. Otherwise, you'll be dead by now." I couldn't care for anything she wanted. "But, I have my ways on how to get you to do it." I saw her casting a spell, what was she doing? Suddenly, things went blank.

 **Ayako's POV**

We have gotten down from the castle, and we were currently in Radiant Garden's Central Square. "Uh, guys?" I asked. They turned around and gave me confused looks. "What is it?" Phantom asked. "Well, do you think we can go back to the Wasteland?" They were still confused,

"Isn't it still blocked off by Maleficent? How are we even going to get there?" Yuro asked. I started thinking, there were these things called _Keyblade Gliders_ , there could be a possibility that we could transform our Keyblades into it and to use those instead of a portal, but I have no idea how to use it though.

"There are these things called 'Keyblade Gliders'." This peaked their interest. "We could use them instead of portals. If the portals are blocked off, maybe the regular entryway into the world isn't." I figured it'll be a good idea, but I need to figure out how to transform our Keyblades into ones.

"Wait, if we could use these glider things… Why didn't you tell us before!?" Yuro sounded like he was angry, I couldn't blame him, I have other information about the Keyblade that I need to say too, but they haven't came to mind recently. "It's because I have no idea how to use it.. It's not something we can master right away. I have other information I'll like to share about the Keyblade that you guys don't know, but this is far more important." Yuro calmed down after I explained why. "Sorry for yelling like that." Yuro apologized. "No need to apologize, I understand things have been rough."

* * *

 **Two hours later**

We managed to summon our Keyblade Gliders, but we can't really pilot them correctly. Yuro has already fallen off his glider about ten times, at this rate he'll have a concussion. Phantom almost got it, but he's lacking in speed, maybe his other selves could help him out, but I can't even tell when he switches. As for me, I got it for the most part, but I cannot even control the speed.

"Aw, man. If I knew it was this difficult to even pilot, I wouldn't be mad over not being able to use it at the dungeon earlier." Yuro said. Phantom tried to cheer him up, but I couldn't help but wonder what Ami is doing.

 _I hope Ami is alright. I have to find her, I can't leave her hanging like this._ I thought.

Suddenly, there was smoke coming from the town, I thought it was a Heartless, at least this happened before any of the world's citizens returned here from Traverse Town. "Guys, look!" I pointed towards the cloud of smoke in the sky. "Let's check it out!" Yuro said as he got off his Keyblade Glider and transformed it back into his Keyblade, Phantom nodded and this the same thing. We also took off our Keyblade Armor and ran towards the smoke within the town.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **Phantom: "We were trying to pilot our gliders to get to the Wasteland but this happens?"**

 **Phantom #3: "Ha! This should be interesting!"**

 **Phantom #2: "Why should you even care about a cloud of smoke? It isn't your business."**

 **Phantom: "Well, it could be a Heartless."**

 **Next Time:**

 **Defend**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that's all for today! I have my book for Summer Reading, so sadly, I won't be able to update as much anymore. Also I have to wait to get my service hours done, still waiting for a reply from the volunteer center. Anyways, leave a follow/favorite/review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Defend

**Author's Notes: Hello, PhantomGaming12 here again! I REALLY want to play my Kingdom Hearts games but my 2DS is broken so I cannot even replay 358/2 Days, Re:Coded, or even Dream Drop Distance! It wouldn't be a problem if I had PS3 for 1.5 and 2.5, but it doesn't really matter. I guess there are three games I won't be able to replay, at least I still got KH2, KH1, KHRE:COM, and KHBBS. Anyways, here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Defend**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _Phantom, Yuro, and Ayako were attempting to seal the Keyhole within Radiant Garden. They were under constant attack by the Heartless. Eventually, they were able to find the Keyhole in the castle, and were confronted by Kilroy, the protector of Radiant Garden's Keyhole. After a harsh battle, they were able to defeat him, and seal the Keyhole. Thus, repairing Radiant Garden. Kilroy sensed something within Phantom, an answer to why his Keyblade constantly changes form. Apparently, something in Phantom's heart is changing the form of the Keyblade, under specific conditions. Kilroy reminds Phantom that he has his friends, ones that'll stay with him to the very end, Phantom thanks Kilroy for the information and will take those words to heart. After they exited the castle, they were trying to figure out how to get to the Wasteland, Ayako said they could use Keyblade Gliders, but they are difficult to pilot. While practicing, an explosion was heard and a cloud of black smoke rose into the sky. We see Phantom, Yuro, and Ayako running towards the problem._

* * *

 **Ayako's POV**

We got off our Keyblade Gliders and proceeded to find the Heartless that caused that explosion. "We sure it's a Heartless?" Yuro said, while running. I replied, "What else could it be?" I was obviously annoyed. We were at Castle Town and swarms of Heartless appeared out of nowhere. We summoned our Keyblades and attacked the swarm, I used a Triple Firaga attack on multiple Heartless, following with an upward strike onto a diving flying Heartless. Yuro managed to use other Keyblade Transformations, but he used his Glider to attack, it wasn't a smart idea since he still doesn't know how to pilot it correctly. "Um.. Yuro? You sure you'll be able to fly it?" Phantom said, while dodging Yuro's Glider before it hits him. Yuro responded; "I'll be fine!" Then he hits the ground causing a shockwave to hit a few of the Heartless around him, but he fell flat on his face.

"Aw, man!" Yuro said. I couldn't help but laugh, Phantom was trying to help him feel better. I stopped laughing and charged towards the Heartless

 **1 hour later**

Anyways, we defeated the last of the Heartless, and we took care of the fire, which cause the smoke by using some ice-based attacks.

Phantom decided to break the silence as we headed back, "So, where are we going to sleep? It's getting dark out." Me and Yuro shook our heads. By the time we were done, the citizens of Radiant Garden returned, and I didn't think it would be a great idea to sleep outside. "Wait, don't you guys have a house or something?" I asked. I was hoping they had a house or anything, since they did live here, it was the home world for God's sake. "Well, um…. We sort of… Live outside.." Phantom answered. I was baffled by this, outside? They must be joking.

"Outside?! Where do you get food?! Or shelter?!" I yelled out. Yuro responded, "Well, we eat at a restaurant, it's really cheap there, and yeah. Oh, and no shelter at all." I was still baffled by it. Phantom noticed this and said: "HEY! We're orphans! We didn't have any choice! Plus, we barely have any munny." After hearing that, I understood. I keep forgetting that detail, I didn't know why. "So, how much munny do we have?" I asked. We took our munny out of our pockets and counted. "Um.. Ten Thousand munny." I said. It seemed like enough munny for a while. "Well, we should go to that restaurant we mentioned earlier… If he's back in business that is." Phantom suggested. I nodded, and I followed Phantom and Yuro to this restaurant they were talking about.

 **30 minutes later**

We made it to the restaurant, since they said it was cheap, I wasn't expecting much. It looked like a regular diner, with architecture to fit in with Radiant Garden of course. There was a sign, it read, "Burger Storm". I admit it wasn't the best choice of a name for a restaurant, but I can now guess that the main dish is a burger. "Oh, Ayako." Phantom said. I looked up at him with a confused look, he continued, "We'll find Ami as soon as possible, I promise!" Phantom made a small smile as he said that. I smiled as well and said, "It's fine, we still have to learn how to pilot the Keyblade Gliders anyway." I walked up to the door and opened it.

Not much to expect, there was a pine wooden floor, the counter was made of cobblestone. The seats were made of wood as well, but that was not surprising. We took a seat in a corner towards a window and began to talk as we waited for a waiter to come by our table to hand us our food. "Um, Ayako?" I looked towards Yuro to see what he wanted. "Is Traverse Town your home world?" He asked. Come to think of it, it sort of is. I finally answered after two minutes of thinking; "Yeah, me and Ami lived there. Although, my master who took care of us, disappeared. I knew who were my parents were, but some guys came to our house one day, and killed them, I managed to defend myself with a Keyblade and ran away, that's when I bumped into my master, he took care of me ever since. I met someone named Ami was also a Keyblade Wielder, when our master disappeared, we managed to live by clearing out some Heartless whenever we needed some munny." They were getting interested in this story, I think I shouldn't continue, but they responded anyway, "Sorry, for asking you to tell us that." Phantom apologized. Yuro agreed as well, "Yeah, we shouldn't have asked." I shooked my head and gave a slight thought of confusion. "It's fine, you guys should know my backstory as well." They were relieved. Although, their expressions quickly changed as the waiter gave us the burgers. "Tell Dave we said thanks!" Phantom and Yuro said. Being polite, I thanked the waiter; "Thank you for the food." The waiter smiled and walked off. Usually I don't eat burgers, I just went out with Ami for some take-out. But, I made an exception today and didn't want to be rude to my friends, even if Yuro was a screw-up sometimes.

 **45 Minutes later**

We exited the diner after paying the waiter six hundred munny. I broke the silence, "So, where do we sleep?" They stopped walking, and had a shocked expression on their faces. They finally responded with; "Well, like I said we usually sleep outside." They said. "Is it even safe?" I asked. They shook their heads. I sighed, "Well, we usually are ignored by other people, we could go back to your house at Traverse Town." I sighed once again, and opened a portal to Traverse Town.

 **Time Skip to Radiant Garden, early in the morning**

We traveled back to Radiant Garden as soon as we got up in Traverse Town, we still needed to pilot our Keyblade Gliders. "So, shall we start?" Yuro said. I saw Phantom answering him by already summoning his Glider, I did the same as well. "...I'll take that as a yes." Yuro said, then he summoned his Glider.

As we flew around in the sky, we were getting the hang of it, well some of us. Phantom was still going too fast, and Yuro was still too slow, he even fell off his Glider multiple times. I was still trying to maintain my balance on my Keyblade Glider, till I finally got it, and landed back onto the ground. "Ayako did it!" Yuro said. Phantom didn't pay attention and continued on.

"I think we can go to the Wasteland now." Phantom said. Me and Yuro agreed and opened a portal.

 **Phantom's POV**

We activated our Keyblade Armor and got on our Keyblade Gliders and headed into the Lanes In Between.

We were traveling in one straight direction for a long time, I could see the Wasteland up ahead. I decided to tell the others, which were behind me; "Guys, Wasteland spotted." They nodded, and we sped up our Gliders, since we wanted to get there as soon as possible. Suddenly, a huge spaceship appeared. "What the? A spaceship?" Yuro said, shocked. We tried to get away but we sucked away by it's tractor beam. I blacked out.

* * *

 **World: Deep Space, Location: Prison Block 4A**

I woke up on top of a bed, I had no idea where I was, but fortunately, I was with my friends, looks like they were still asleep. I woke them up so we could escape, I summoned my Keyblade and unlocked the door. We ran out and jumped down onto the bottom floor.

"Hey! They're escaping!" A prison guard pointed towards us. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Yuro said, we summoned our Keyblades and we were about to charge at them when Heartless appeared out of the ground. "Ack! These creatures again!" The prison guard took out his gun and tried to shoot them, but no effect. We knew what we had to do, and we quickly got rid of the Heartless in a couple of swings. "I didn't think the Heartless were everywhere." I said. Ayako answered; "Of course they are, they're everywhere, anyone who has darkness in their heart, the Heartless seek."

"The prisoners are escaping! Recapture them!" One of the prison guards ordered. _What? Why are they recapturing us? We can defeat the Heartless for them.._ I thought. They managed to restrain us, and handcuffed us

"You may have defeated those weird creatures, but that doesn't mean you can escape." Ayako was getting mad. "Let me go!" She busted out of the handcuffs and beat the guard with the Keyblade. Me and Yuro did the same and managed to escape. One of them sounded the alarms, "We need backup in Prison Block 4A! Repeat, reinforcements for Prison Block 4A! Three prisoners have escaped their cells!" I knew we had to escape, but this would get us into more trouble than we already were. We were running towards the door, we assumed it was the exit. "You're not getting away!" They yelled. I looked up to see a prison guard on the bridge, he was holding some sort of gun. "Look out!" I yelled and pushed them ahead, the guard fired a net inside a canister, we didn't get caught in it, since I pushed us forward. "What the hell, Phantom?" Ayako said. I pointed towards the net, she understood, and stood up. "Fire!" She casted a Fire spell on them to give us some time. Yuro used some Stop magic on some of the guards holding that net canister.

"Tch, these kids are annoying. Plan B!" A guard yelled, and took out a remote from his jacket. I could feel another personality taking over.

I rushed towards the guard and knocked the remote out of his hand, and used a Freeze spell to conceal him in a block of ice. I jumped up to reach the remote, I grabbed it and smashed it. Then, I ran back to rejoin my friends. "Phantom! Are you crazy!?" Ayako yelled. "Yeah, that was a reckless move." Yuro agreed, I did a backflip towards the door, and answered; "We don't have time. I had to do what is necessary to escape." Ayako growled and ran towards the door, forcing it to open. Yuro shrugged it off and ran towards the door. I did the same.

"PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING TOWARDS PRISON BLOCK 3A! REPEAT, PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING TOWARDS PRISON BLOCK 3A! ALL UNITS, ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE THEM." Someone from the intercom was ordering the rest of the guards to capture us. I won't let that happen.

"We're surrounded!" Yuro said. We got into our battle stance, we didn't have a choice, it was too risking opening a portal into the Lanes In Between. "So these are the prisoners with a mysterious weapon?" We heard a female voice, and looked at the elevator. The door opened, revealing a woman who I assume is in charge, and her bodyguard. "Yeah, so?" Yuro said. We shouldn't want to provoke her to be rude, since she could order the guards to kill us right now. "I am interested by this weapon." She stepped closer, and her bodyguard tried to stop her, "Grand Councilwoman! Wait, let me take care of these intruders!"

"Gantu, I have this under control." The Grand Councilwoman ordered. Gantu wouldn't listen, "But, I can handle them!"

"Gantu, knowing your previous failures, it would be best that you let me handle this." Gantu gave up, and she continued walking towards us. "Now, where did you find that mysterious weapon?" We were silent for a while, but I finally answered; "Why would you care?" We needed to find a way into the Wasteland, we can't just stop to meddle around in another world. "From what I've seen, that weapon is the only thing that could destroy those creatures." I stood my ground, but Ayako walked over to me and tapped my shoulder, "Stop being ignorant and listen." I got up from my battle stance and answered, "Why are you still trying to capture us then?"

"For that, I am terribly sorry, we needed to get these creatures off our ship, but no luck, our weapons can barely hurt any of them." She explained. "So you need us to wipe them out for you?"

She nodded, and I still wasn't convinced. "What do we get out of it?" Ayako punched me and said, "Phantom! Don;t be an idiot! I'm sorry about his behavior." Ayako was apologizing for my behavior, but she knew what we wanted. "No need, I know you want to be free. So, if you eradicate those creatures, we'll grant you freedom." She laughed and said, "You too seem close. Ah, young love." I was surprised by this, so was Ayako, and we both yelled out in sync, "It's not like that!" We noticed that we were in sync and said to each other, "Why are we in sync!?" Suddenly, a swarm of Heartless appeared, and Yuro intervened and said, "You guys can fight about this later, we got He- Eh, creatures to slay!" We were still in sync and said, "RIGHT… OH COME ON." We got into our battle stances and proceeded to attack some of the Heartless. I cloaked myself in a vortex of flames to attack the Heartless around me. I could see, Ayako using combinations of magic and melee attacks, and I was thinking about what the Grand Councilwoman said, and got sidetracked. _Gah! What am I thinking? I need to focus!"_ I thought. I looked around t see if the guards are still here, looks like they left. I transformed my Keyblade into a pincher and crushed one of those soldier looking Heartless to death, Meanwhile, I was talking to the rest of my other selves in my mind.

* * *

"I know you like the idea of it, #1." Phantom #5 said, he was the one harboring my emotions for love.

"Shut it, #5." I said.

"Sounds like someone is a little mad." Phantom #6 said, he was the calm one.

* * *

I shrugged off their words and continued fighting. Yuro looked like he was having trouble, but he turned his Keyblade into a set of greaves around his legs and did a powerful kick to kill off the last Heartless. "Good work guys!" Yuro said. "So, we have to slay the rest of the Heartless on board." I said. Ayako walked over to us and replied, "I would assume so." Still embarrassed by the Grand Councilwoman's words about me and Ayako, I ran off. "Hey, where are you going!?" Ayako yelled after me, that's the least of my problems, I answered back, not showing my face; "L-Let's split up and look for the H-Heartless!" Then I ran off quickly. Leaving them with confused looks.

"I think he's thinking about what the Grand Councilwoman said about you two, it's kinda true, you guys know each other well." Yuro said, I heard Ayako call him an idiot. I stopped running and just walked quietly to look for the Heartless.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Preview..**

 **Phantom: "In order to get to the Wasteland, we have to defeat all the Heartless, but looks like Gantu is not too happy or convinced that we're here to help."**

 **Yuro: "Along with the Grand Councilwoman mistaking you two as lovers, ha!"**

 **Ayako: "Yuro, shut it."**

 **Next Time:**

 **Heartless Extermination Squad!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, hinting at ships here, I don't know why. I guess it's going to be a thing since I have fallen into the anime shipping community. I'm usually doing this since I want to have a little bit of fun and humor. But this won't change anything! It's just for comedic relief, it may be canon or not. Who knows?**


	8. Chapter 8-Heartless Extermination Squad!

**Author's Notes: PhantomGaming12 here! I have found the solution to my problems for Re:Coded and 358/2 Days, I'll just play them on an emulator! Well, that won't solve my problems with Dream Drop Distance, but it's fine. Without further ado… Here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Heartless Extermination Squad!**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Phantom, Ayako, and Yuro managed to get the hang of piloting their Keyblade Gliders. Along the way to the Wasteland, they were sucked up into a giant spaceship, and put in prison! They managed to get out, to see that the Heartless has invaded this world as well, whilst escaping the prison guards, the Grand Councilwoman asks them to eradicate the Heartless, since the weapons of the soldiers and guards on board do little to no damage to the Heartless. Phantom, embarrassed, separates from the group to clear his mind by finding more Heartless.  
_

 **Yuro's POV**

I have no idea what has gotten into Phantom lately, I'm sure she was joking. Anyways, me and Ayako are in the ship's transformation center to kill some Heartless. I was walking around waiting for them to appear, till Ayako decides to break the silence; "We have to hurry up." I responded, "They do need Phantom's power as well, so we're good for now."

"I don't understand how you're so carefree." She asked. "Well, it's just who I am, I like to be the comedic person in the group, to liven things up." Then, a swarm of Heartless appeared and interrupted our conversation, "So they finally appear, time to bring the beatdown!" I summoned my Keyblade and shot a Firaga spell towards them. Ayako summoned hers as well, and transformed her Keyblade into a drill. We defeated the last Heartless in this area without breaking a sweat.

"Well, that's the last of them in this area." I said. Another door opened as I said that. "I wonder how Phantom's doing." I know Ayako's a bit concerned about him, but he should be fine. I responded; "He's fine, a little Heartless swarm won't kill him. I'm sure he's cleaning house!" Ayako understood my pun and we ran over to the Ship Corridor.

 **Phantom's POV**

I was running over to the Machinery Bay, to fight some Heartless on my Glider. I activated my armor and summoned my Keyblade Glider.

There was a good number of Heartless with wheels to keep up with me, I accelerated forward and spun in a three-sixty degree angle to kill one. "Want some more?!" I yelled as I charged towards multiple Heartless with my Glider. I continued beating them with my Glider till they were all defeated.

"That should be enough, time to head towards the control center." I drove towards the exit.

"There you are! Stay where you are!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me as I entered the control room. I looked at the direction of the voice and saw Gantu. "Gantu? I'm here to clean the ship of those creatures!" Gantu didn't listen, he sees me as an enemy. "I have seen that weapon before, from what I've seen, people like you with that weapon seems to attract those creatures. So, I'll take you into custody, do not try to resist!" He got his pistol out from his belt attachment and aimed it towards me, I summoned my Keyblade and got into my battle position. "I'll prove you wrong, we're here to help!" He still wasn't listening, I decided to beat some sense into him. I jumped up and struck his head with my Keyblade. "You and your friends shouldn't be here, we can handle a little infestation on our own!" He shot multiple green laser at me, I managed to dodge one but got hit by the rest. "Ouch…" I rubbed my sides a bit and retaliated with a Mega Flare spell. "Tch, it burns!" Gantu yelled in pain, and I responded; "Listen, we're here to help."

"Tch, fine, but if I see any funny business, I'll see to your end." Gantu finally said before he left. I sighed and said, "Thalus and Maleficent want to kill me, and now Gantu?" I saw that there was no Heartless in the area and walked off to the Ship's Hub to report back to the Grand Councilwoman.

* * *

 **23 Minutes later**

Along the way, I was in the Ship Corridor, there was still a couple of Heartless around. I summoned my Keyblade and took them out with ease. "I guess I was wrong, there are still some Heartless running around." I said to myself, and continued on, to the next swarm. I took most of them out with a Firaga Burst spell, I pointed my Keyblade into the air and conjured a ball of fire that released multiple smaller fireballs to attack. I transformed my Keyblade into a Gauntlet and uppercutted the last one. The Heartless in this world are generally those basic soldier looking Heartless and some jellyfish looking ones.

I heard Yuro and Ayako's voices, and I ran to their location, I saw a Heartless with a giant book appear from the turn, and I summoned my Keyblade, but I saw Ayako slam into it and killed it. "Hey, Phantom! Good news! We have eradicated all the Heartless.. I think." Yuro said. "Great, I took care of some of the Heartless in the Machinery Bay, and had some trouble with Gantu."

"I knew that there was something fishy about Gantu." Ayako joined in on the conversation. I replied; "We have to report to the Grand Councilwoman." They nodded and we walked to the hub.

"You're done already?" A guard next to the door said. Ayako stepped forward and said; "Yes, we are here to report to the Grand Councilwoman." The guard opened the door and said, "Go ahead." We walked into the room and greeted the Grand Councilwoman. "Report."

"We have cleared out the ship of those creatu-" Yuro was interrupted by the siren. An alarm was going off. "What's going on?" I said. "WARNING! A STRANGE CREATURE IS ATTACKING THE SHIP'S POWER SUPPLY."

"Looks like another Heartless is still on board." I whispered to Yuro and Ayako. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it!" Yuro said. We ran out of the Ship's Hub into the corridor. As usual, there were Heartless blocking our way. "OUT OF THE WAY!" I used my Mega Flare spell to get rid of most of them, however, the ones that were holding books were untouched. Yuro killed it, then we continued on. As we ran, more Heartless showed up, we managed to speed our way through by using swift attacks with the Keyblade. "What kind of Heartless do you think it would be?" Yuro asked. We have to proceed with precaution, I finally gave him an answer; "It must be powerful to attack the power supply, sounds like fun, right?" Yuro smiled and nodded. "Good to see you're having fun again!" I laughed and we continued on.

 **Ayako's POV**

I understand that those two want to have fun, but how can they relax in the situation we are in. Maybe I should try to loosen up a bit. "Ayako?" I looked at Phantom, who was confused that I was silent for a while. "Is something wrong?" He continued. "N-No.. It's nothing." I hesitated with I said that.

We made it to the power supply room, and saw a giant Heartless with two giant vials on it's back. It was sucking the power out of the pillar into it's vials. I shot a huge chunk of ice at it, to get it's attention. "This guy was be hungry for electricity!" Yuro joked. I didn't mind him. But Phantom and him laughed, honestly, I don't know why they are so carefree sometimes. At least Phantom was a bit more serious than Yuro. If only Ami was here to help. The Heartless shot bolts of electricity at us. Me, Phantom, and Yuro managed to dodge it. I retaliated, by slamming my Keyblade into the ground, creating a shockwave to attack the Heartless. The Heartless was getting weak and tried to suck more power. "We won't let you recharge!" I yelled. I charged right after it, Phantom and Yuro followed. "Strike it!" Phantom ordered. We jumped and struck the Heartless with three fast dash strikes. We thought we had won, but the Heartless was still alive. I heard air spewing out of the vials on it's back, as if it was preparing to unleash something. Phantom noticed this as well and said; "Get down!" He crouched onto the floor and I did the same. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Yuro said before crouching. The Heartless released several bolts of electricity in all directions, damaging the machinery and the computers around it.

"We need to shut this thing down!" Yuro yelled. He got up and transformed his Keyblade into his Glider and slammed into the Heartless, full speed. "Way to go, Yuro!" Phantom yelled, and gave him a thumbs up. "Now it's my turn!" Phantom transformed his Keyblade into a Gauntlet and uppercutted the Heartless. "Don't leave me out." I transformed my Keyblade into a drill to finish the Heartless off.

The Heartless was fading, and a heart popped out of the middle. "Why does the Heartless have a heart?" Yuro said. I was confused, then it was absorbed by the darkness.

"Good work, as promised, I'll let you have your freedom." The Grand Councilwoman said, as she appeared from the hallway. "No problem, right guys?" Phantom said. I gave a faint smile and responded; "Thank you."

"Should we prepare a ship for you?" We had our own ride, but we have to make sure no one sees, I responded; "Um, no thanks, we have our own way." I looked over to Phantom and Yuro, and I ran towards the transportation center, and they followed.

* * *

 **13 Minutes Later**

"Okay, no one's watching," Phantom said, after checking the hallways for any guards. "Okay, let's open the portal!" Yuro summoned his Keyblade Glider. "We can finally leave." I conjured up a portal into the Lanes In Between, and summoned my Keyblade Armor and Glider. "Right behind you." Phantom summoned his Armor and Glider. We rode into the portal, and made our way to the Wasteland.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **Thalus: "At last, we are here at the end, where I am going to control all the power to merge all the worlds! And no one, will be able to get in my way.. Not even you… Phantom."**

 **Next Time:**

 **Showdown**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this is one of those small filler chapters, I am currently having a block for this fic, so updates MAY be slower. I am terribly sorry about that, anyways, leave a review/favorite/comment, and have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Showdown

**Chapter 9**

 **Showdown**

* * *

 **Previously..**

 _Phantom, Yuro, and Ayako were tasked by the Grand Councilwoman to eliminate all the Heartless on her ship. Naturally, the trio agreed. Gantu still had his suspicions and went after Phantom to fight him. Phantom was able to convince Gantu that they were there to cause no harm, but to help. After they were able to kill all the Heartless, one Heartless boss lingered and attacked the ship's energy supply. The trio managed to defeat the Heartless and were granted freedom. Here we join them in the Lanes In Between._

* * *

 **Phantom's POV**

We were making our way to the Wasteland. Thankfully, there were no other worlds or ships to trap us in. "Ready for the final showdown?" Yuro asked. I gave him and nod and replied; "We have to be serious about this!" I sped up on my Glider to enter the world.

 **World: Wasteland; Location: ?**

We stepped out of the portal and saw Thalus, Maleficent and Ami. "Those fools are here at last." Maleficent said. I disabled my armor and confronted them; "Give back our friend!" I heard Thalus laugh at my comment.

"You really expect us to just give her back? After she can successfully use theχ-Blade's power?" He continued, "How naive."Ayako stepped in with an angry look. "What have you done with her!?"

"Do not fret, we didn't do anything harmful to her." Maleficent continued; "We simply use her power to reveal the almighty Kingdom Hearts." She pointed up to the sky, where the clouds opened up revealing Kingdom Hearts. "You're not getting away with this!" Yuro yelled and tried to take back Ami. "Imbecile." Maleficent cast a spell and blocked Yuro off from Ami, with a wall of green flames. "You _snake_!" Yuro insulted her. "I will teach you to not have that tone with me!" She knocked Yuro back with a force spell. "Soon Phantom. I will take your power and use it for my own purposes." Thalus said.

"Trying to defy me yet again?" Maleficent said. "I don't care about that!" Ayako continued; "I will rescue Ami and I'll kill both of you!"

"Oh, seeking revenge? What do you make of this.. Ami?" Maleficent turned turned to Ami, who had a blank look on her face. "You dirty liars! You did something to her!" Yuro yelled. I was a bit worried about Ami, did they brainwash her? "..." She didn't say a word, there was just silence. "We'll make sure it painful when we kill both of your friends, Phantom. " Thalus summoned his Keyblade. "I won't let that happen!" I summoned my Keyblade and got into battle position. "Throughout this journey, I met people, people that I can trust.. I won't let you.. take them away from me!" I yelled and dashed towards Thalus. I cloaked myself with ice magic, and slammed myself in Thalus. "F-fool…" Ayako and Yuro ran towards me to help, but Ami and Maleficent stood in their way. "Now.. you'll face the powers of hell!" Maleficent surrounded herself with a vortex of green flames and transformed into a dragon. Whilst, Ayako and Ami were clashing blades, but Ami was overpowering Ayako with the power of the χ-Blade. "I'll snap out of their control, just you wait!" Ayako yelled. Ami still had a blank look on her face. "I'll help you out!" Yuro stepped in, "We have to take down this dragon as well!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled. I was repeatedly bashing him with the Keyblade. Thalus stopped my attack by swiftly dashing behind me. "What's the point in killing me?" He kicked my sides. I fell onto the floor, heavily breathing. "You caused me hurt, you used me, and now, you're trying to use my power for your own purposes.." I continued, "Something like that… I simply cannot allow." I formed my Keyblade into my Glider and slammed him with it. "How interesting.. you've grown." I was about to slam into him again, but Thalus stopped me in my tracks with another Keyblade Transformation, he turned it into a shield. "But that won't be enough to stop me." I turned my Keyblade back into a blade, Thalus did the same. "Tch, I'm not done!" I casted multitudes of Blizzaga and Thundaga magic spells on Thalus. But he kept dodging them like it was nothing. "Is that the best you can do?" He started to insult me. I got angry and casted Stopga on him. But it didn't work. "I thought you would be a worthy candidate to take from." He tried to slash at my neck again, but I parried his attack. I jumped back, "I'll show you, I'll beat you and stop your plans." I transformed my Keyblade into a fist. I ran towards him and teleported, I rematerialized behind him and uppercutted him into the the air. I teleported again and hit him back into the ground. I teleported back onto the ground, and he was struggling to get up. "Looks like I underestimated you." He transformed his Keyblade into a pinchers, and dashed towards me swiftly, I couldn't process what was happening in time. Before I knew it, he entrapped me, and was crushing my ribs. I managed to get out. I was limping, it hurt pretty badly. I used a Curaga to heal my broken ribs. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me.." I put a creepy grin on my face. "Show me more of your power!"

"As you wish…" I transformed my Keyblade into two separate blades and dashed towards Thalus at an extreme speed. I repeatedly slashed Thalus, left to right, up and down. I teleported and rematerialized into the air, and formed my Keyblade back into it's regular form and conjured a giant crystal of ice to fall onto him, Thalus quickly noticed this and dodged away. I lit a flame on the tip of my Keyblade and threw it at Thalus. He was able to dodge it. "Interesting… how wonderful!" Thalus continued; "I've never seen such powers, something like that.. MUST BE MINE!" He transformed his Keyblade into a pair of Gauntlets and rapidly punched me from side to side, dealing a slow, heavy punch to try and finish me. I managed to block it with my Keyblade, but it knocked me back a few feet.

I looked over to Ayako, and Yuro, to see how they are doing. They are having trouble with that dragon. Ami was actually fighting them as well. Suddenly, I saw Ayako get slammed into the ground. "Ayako!" I screamed. Thalus was walking towards me slowly, with a smirk on his face.

 **Ayako's POV**

I couldn't possibly hurt my own friend. _Ami, I know your old self is still in there. I'll snap you out of it one way or another._ I thought. Dragon Maleficent captured me by surprise, she slammed me to the ground with her foot. "Ah!" I was already injured enough, I kept taking hits from Ami, I didn't fight back, I could only defend. I am incapable of fighting my best friend, I just couldn't. "Ayako!" Yuro tossed a Hi-Potion at me, I caught it. "That should help!" Yuro continued. "I'm putting you on ice!" Yuro cast an onslaught of Blizzaga magic on Dragon Maleficent.

Dragon Maleficent was defeated by Yuro, and she transformed back. "How.. did I lose?" Maleficent said, while limping. "Yeah! Now go back to where you belong!" Yuro yelled excitedly. "I'll have my revenge on you imbeciles. Celebrate while you can. I believe your friend is having trouble dealing with my puppet." Maleficent started laughing. Then opened a portal and left the Wasteland. "Ayako!" Yuro yelled, but I couldn't bother to listen.

I used the Hi-Potion, and I can finally stand up. I saw Ami holding her head in pain. As if she is trying to fight it. Ami managed to regain control for a moment. "Ayako, kill me."I must have been hearing things, but she actually said that. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? I can't do that!" I came here to save her, not to kill her. "It better to do that, then to give them what they want." She started to plead. "Please, I'm hurting because of this." I started to cry, but I understood her pain. I felt it before..

* * *

 **Flashback: 6 Years Ago**

 _I was nine years old when this event happened, it happened so suddenly. I was keeping this away from being heard, to be honest I was covering up what happened to my Master. Sorry for keeping this, but here's what happened.._

" _Master!" I continued, "I'm home!" I walked into me and our Master's house, it looked like a group of people ransacked our house. I ran out of the the house, panicking. I was running all over Traverse Town looking for my Master. I couldn't understand how he was captured, he was a Keyblade Master. I finally found him with a group of thugs in an alleyway._

" _Who is this little shit?" One of them turned around saw me, I summoned my Keyblade in an act of defense. "Oh! A fighter eh?" I heard my Master scream, I couldn't help but yell out, "Master! What have you done with my Master!?" All I heard was laughter. "Your 'Master' is not a true master at all! I'll warn you, he's deadly now." I didn't give a crap what they meant. They walked away with smirks on their faces, and were laughing like monsters. I ran to my master, trying to help him up. He summoned his Keyblade and pushed me into the brick wall. "W-what are you doing?" He normally didn't act like this. "Just kill me.." I guess those thugs from earlier did something to his mind. "What are you saying?!"_

 _"Ayako! Just do it! I'm in no condition to help or train you anymore! They injected me with some kind of brainwashing fluid. They managed to cease my powers! Just kill me, I don't want to hurt you." He pleaded. I felt tears run down my chin, I quickly wiped them away and summoned my Keyblade. "If... that is what you wish. I'll put you out of this pain."_

 _I couldn't remember the rest._

 _I woke up several hours later, I found blood on my clothes, and my Master's corpse. "Hope you sleep well." He faded into light. I watched the particles of light ascend into the sky. After they had disappeared, I walked back home with a single tear falling off my face._

* * *

 **Present**

 _If I am able to put someone who has trained me all those years, then I can do this!_ I thought. "If that is what you want…" I stood in my battle stance. "Then I'll grant it." I ran towards her swiftly sidestepping to avoid her attack. I was preparing to strike when I heard her say; "Go on, do it." The same tears from before ran down my face. I bashed her head with my Keyblade, Ami fell onto the ground and the χ-Blade fell to the ground, before disappearing. I knocked her out, but I guess she wants me to end her life so no one can ever get their hands on Kingdom Hearts. I pointed my Keyblade downwards towards her heart, and I lifted it up slightly to thrust it into her heart. However.

"Ayako!" Yuro yelled towards me. "Don't do it!" I halted my motion. "I'm just… taking her pain away." Yuro shook his head.

"There could be a chance that you brought her back from her brainwashing!" Yuro yelled out.

 _If that's so, then I shouldn't kill her. But people are still after Kingdom Hearts, if they know that Ami can wield the key to it. They'll try and kidnap her again._ I thought. "Even so.." I want her to stay alive, if we are able to keep this knowledge hidden. "We have to keep the knowledge about her ability to wield the χ-Blade hidden."

 **Ami's POV**

"Huh? Where am I? Ayako? Yuro? Phantom? Anyone here?" I think I am in the thresholds of my mind. I looked around, all I could see is the right side is pure light, and the left side is pure darkness. I walked between them, figuring out what I should do. I walked on for what seemed like hours, till I spotted a figure in the distance.

I approached the figure. I felt a weird dark aura around the figure, the figure turned around, I noticed that the figure looks like me, wearing the same attire, and a similar facial structure. "Hello.." A dark aura enveloped her. "W-Who.. are you.. exactly?" I hesitated. The figure standing before me, her hair was much more wild in comparison to mine. Her eyes shined a crimson red color. "Let's just say.. I am an unknown force trying to control you." I guess this was when Maleficent tried to force me to do her bidding. She cast a magic spell on me and turned me against my friends. "And.. I have to kill you to gain complete control." The figure summoned the χ-Blade. I jumped back and summoned my Star Seeker Keyblade. "Why do we need to fight?" I asked.

"Ha ha. Well, it's my duty to eliminate the original person of this body and gain complete control." The figure thrusted the χ-Blade into the ground, causing four cracks to be formed in each direction, and finally unleashing a huge shockwave of light. I managed to dodge out of the way and counterattack with a spiral dive attack. I did a minor scratch on her, it wasn't enough. "I'll destroy you, to help everyone, and to free myself from these shackles." An aura of light surrounded me. "I won't let you hurt my friends, they're all I have left, even if I have lied to my friend." The figure laughed again. "You think you can defeat me? Someone who is afraid to use her own powers, should disappear in the folds of darkness!" I charged after her, screaming.

A flash of light appeared.

* * *

"Hey Ami, are you okay..?" I heard of a female, I assume she's familiar with this girl I'm possessing. I summoned my χ-Blade. "Heh." I swung my χ-Blade in an upward arc. It missed. "Ami, what the hell?" The female back stepped, and summoned her Keyblade in defense. "Ayako, that isn't Ami."

"Your friend is correct." I coldly said. "This is a puppet Maleficent created. Maleficent is brainwashing her." I held up my χ-Blade, and laughed at their resistence, "You think you can free your friend. Face the truth, I have her heart locked, once I destroy the last bits of her, there won't be any person to save." Those pathetic individuals have angry expressions, as if that's going to help their situation. "Release her heart at once!" Ayako yelled.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" I charged towards them, transitioning into a fast dash attack. They sidestepped out of the way. "Light!" That foolish boy yelled out and cloaked his Keyblade in an aura of light. He jumped towards me; we clashed blades. Naturally, I was on the winning end of our blades.

A flash of light appeared.

* * *

"Take this!" I shot several beams of light towards the figure. The figure was fast, able to dodge all of my attacks. "Pathetic." I felt a sharp pain at my back and I got knocked down, spiraling onto the floor. I couldn't give up, I know I can win, I have to try. "AHHH!" I screamed. Dodging the figures various attacks, with my swift movement. I have a feeling that it'll pick up on my pattern. I noticed an opening; near the chest area. I swung my Star Seeker in an upward arc and finally slamming it into the ground creating a shockwave to inflict some sort of injury on the figure. "I underestimated you." The figure continued, "But now it's over."

The figure teleported and rematerialized behind me, I was unable to react in time. The figure summoned a beam of dark energy from the χ-Blade. An intense pain circulated throughout my body, as I was flung into the air by the attack. I regained my balance, and sped towards the figure, using a downwards aiming spiral attack. I slashed the figure, revealing a minor bleeding cut on the sides of the figure, it dodged, but I still injured it somewhat, but it wasn't enough. The figure touched the cut, and like the blood off her fingers. "What a weak cut." I still held my ground, preparing myself for any attack the figure could throw at me. "Let me show you.. a REAL cut." At remarkable speed, the figure swiftly dashed and disappeared. A millisecond later, reappeared behind me, I felt like my insides got sliced in half. I looked behind me, the figure was holding the χ-Blade as if it has executed the attack, which it did. A slanted line appeared on my clothes, tore through it, it was a flesh wound. I bent down I my knees in pain, as the blood dripped onto the floor. "I'll end you now."

 _N-no! I can't lose here… I can let myself die here..!_ I thought. I rolled out of the way. "Persistent brat!" The figure yelled. I pointed my Star Seeker at the figure's face, and shot a Fission Firaga attack at it. Knocking the figure off their feet and land on the floor.

A flash of light appeared.

* * *

"GIVE. BACK. OUR. FRIEND." This woman yelled. Continually slashing me with her Keyblade, I block all of her hits, although it would cause me a bit of recoil, but I am strong enough to bypass that. I was getting annoyed and decided to break off this clash and knock them back with a Firaga spell. "Ha ha, you have to do more than that to try and get rid of me." Those two pointed their Keyblades into the air, they began to channel some sort of light energy from the tips of their Keyblades. "Light!" They shot a beam of light at me. I parried the beam of light with some dark energy that I channeled at the last second.

The two beams clashed, one trying to overpower the other; they surprised me, those two managed to overpower me. The beam of light went straight through my chest, it felt like I was being torn apart by the light. I regained my balance and landed onto the rocky surface with ease. "Good shot." I said.

"But not good enough." I continued. "Tch, so what?!" Ayako used the primary power of her Keyblade, and tried to force me out of Ami's heart. "That trick is not going to work on me." I coldly said. I slightly smirked, I had the perfect plan to finish them off. It's the end of the line for them. I finally responded, "χ Finale." I held my χ-Blade pointing towards the sky, a beam of light rained down and struck the tip of the blade. I sliced the air in the direction of those two, creating an X shape; then finally launching it towards them. I repeated this five times before unleashing the final blow. I struck the χ-Blade into the ground, creating a giant X extending in each direction, creating shockwaves. I sent those two into the air; I jumped up and slammed them into the ground.

I slowly descended to the ground; I approached their motionless bodies. There were two craters where they laid. Ayako was attempting to get up; noticing this, I laughed and said; "You want to keep fighting? You wasting all your time and efforts trying to save me, when you could be helping that other imbecile over there!" I pointed towards boy fighting Thalus.

 **Phantom's POV**

We were repeatedly clashing blades at each other, attempting to find the other's weak point, trying to wear down the other. Once again, our power knocked each other back a few meters. "Had.. enough yet..?" I was out of energy, we have been going at it for what seemed like hours. Neither of us fell, we only got back up to clash again. "Time for drastic measures." Thalus responded. Thalus started to chant some sort of spell, there was an eerie glow around the tip of his Keyblade. I didn't want to find out what he was hiding, I ran up to him and attempted to deal a finishing blow to him. But to no avail, my attack went straight through him, as if he was a ghost. "W-what..?" I gripped harder on the handle of my Keyblade, and tried to strike Thalus again. I swung my Keyblade in every direction; upwards, downwards, sideways, including slanted strikes. But like the first one, they all went through him like it was nothing.

He disappeared, I looked around to prepare myself for any attack. He rematerialized behind me grabbed by the neck. "I got you now.." He said before tossing me several meters in the opposite direction. I hit the ground roughly, I felt my skin scrape against the rocky ground; as my body skid across before stopping. I barely had any energy left, so I was unable to get up. "The time has come.." He used the primary power of his Keyblade and shot a beam into my chest. I was squirming; screaming in pain: "W-what.. are you doing!? UAHHHHHH!" I could feel my memories disappearing, "In order to take that hidden power you kept hidden after all this time, I am forced to get rid of all of the other versions of you!" The beam was getting stronger, pieces of my heart being torn away. "No..! UAHH!" I continued screaming. I felt all of my other selves being stripped away from my heart. All of their emotions, leaving me.

 _W-What am I going to do..? It hurts.. please.. someone.. anybody.. help.._ I thought. I desperately needed help. "It's almost complete. Heart of many souls, release you power, and grant to the one that has freed you! Descend before me now, the power of Light… and Darkness!" My heart was being ripped out of my body, I couldn't let that happen.. Not yet. "Stop… it hurts. Things shouldn't end like this.. Ugh…" I released myself before my heart was ripped out.

I summoned my Rejection of Fate Keyblade; I ran towards him at full speed, putting all my power and stamina into an onslaught of attacks. Thalus tried to defend himself, I was able to break through all of his defenses, but it tired me down at a faster rate. As time went on, I was getting weaker from my wounds. "Thalus, it's over." I cast a Mega Flare spell at him, dealing high amounts of damage to him, and the surrounding environment. "This.. immense power…" He whispered.

"The power of Light and Darkness, come forth! Bring me victory in this fight!" I called upon the powers of light and darkness. Surrounding my body with an aura of darkness, and my Keyblade with an aura of light. I transformed my Keyblade into a giant cannon; launching a several concentrated blasts of dark and light rays. The missed rays of darkness and light hit the ground creating mini craters. I was submerged by anger, the anger of one of my other selves. I felt it fading, along with my hope.

Thalus was in one of those mini craters, bleeding to death. I slowly approached him. Staring down at him, with a cold look. "Impossible, how could I have been defeated.. by a brat.. such as… you?" I stood there before him, in silence. "The reason is… your greed. You have succumbed to your greed, because of that, you have lost." Thalus's eyes were filled with fear, he tried to stand up but was unable to. "Tch, fine then.. You wanted revenge didn't you!? Go ahead finish me off! I dare you!" I stood in silence for ten minutes before giving him an answer. "No, if I do that, I'll sink down to your level." I continued; "Even though you used me, and hurt me. I have no reason to kill you anymore." I turned my back on him, and walked to where Ami, Ayako, and Yuro were. I could still hear him in the distance. "Curaga." I was surprised, he was still able to cast healing magic. I summoned my Rejection of Fate Keyblade, and faced him once again. I realized that I used up most of my mana, and stamina using the powers of Light and Darkness. I don't think I can beat him; I looked down at the ground. I started to closely examine my wounds, I am in no condition to fight him at this moment. I'm out of potions, nothing I can use to heal me. This is the end of the line for me. Over the course of this battle, my emotions have been shifting all over the place, different moods take over, I couldn't explain it well. I think it's time for me to accept fate, as well as my defeat.

I knew it, I shouldn't have been acting all tough, all the emotions I'm feeling, are gone, all except sadness. I looked at Thalus, who was walking towards me. All of my other selves are gone, stripped away from me, for the first time in years, I felt alone. I looked at my Keyblade, my Rejection of Fate. cracks started to cover the surface of it. I held the weapon closer to my face. I didn't feel any substance of energy flowing through the Keyblade. From what I've learned, if my heart is too weak, the Keyblade will break. I guess this is what she meant. My Keyblade shattered into tiny fragments of light, I watched them ascend into the sky, before I succumbed to my wounds and onto the rocky surface of the Wasteland.

 **Yuro's POV**

I didn't what was going on anymore, Phantom is no where to be seen at the moment; me and Ayako are busy trying to get Ami back to normal. "Isn't there some way we can free her?" I asked Ayako, she shrugged and responded; "I don't know, but we can't keep fighting forever." Ayako was right, I gave my last Hi-Potion to her, I only had enough mana left for one Curaga spell, I could use it now, to regain our stamina and heal our injuries. I lifted my Keyblade into the air, and cast Curaga on us. "This should help." All of my injuries disappeared; all of my stamina has been restored as well.

"Thanks." Ayako said. We now have confidence that we can beat this thing that's controlling Ami. "You two still think you can beat me? As if." She said. I was getting really annoyed by this thing's attitude. I hurled my Keyblade at her in a boomerang-like style; she simply sidestepped out of the way to avoid it.. "Pathetic." She mocked. "Let's try this instead." Ayako used the primary power of her Keyblade and shot a single beam of light into Ami's chest. "What?" Ami said in surprise. "Ami! Come back to us!" I yelled.

 **Ami's POV**

I heard Ayako's voice just now; am I dreaming? "This is the END!" The figure yelled. It was about to finish me off, I blocked it with my Star Seeker Keyblade, and tried to fight back. I channeled an orb of light in my left hand and shot it towards the figure; it was able to knock it back. I can finally begin my counterattack. I conjured an orb of light from my Star Seeker and created a glowing rune underneath my feet. "Light!" I shouted before breaking the orb releasing high amounts of light energy. I used this technique to blind the figure, I quickly rushed to the figure and knocked the χ-Blade out of the figure's hand. The figure made desperate grab for it, before it could even get close to it, I bashed it with my Star Seeker and destroyed it. Freeing my heart from its shackles, and granting me my freedom. The power the figure absorbed returned to me; the χ-Blade returned to me as well. A flash of light appeared before my eyes.

I returned to the real world, my χ-Blade was nowhere to be seen. I was laid on the ground, I got up and saw a surprised Yuro and Ayako in front of me. "Um.. Hi?" I said, confused. They looked relieved after hearing what I said. "Let's go find Phantom." Ayako said and quickly took off, "What's with her?" Yuro asked. I got up and we ran after her, "I don't know." I replied.

"You managed to bring back Ami to her normal state, impressive. I'd have a look at Phantom over there if I were you." Thalus pointed at Phantom's motionless body laid on the ground. Ayako quickly dashed over there to check on him. "Phantom! What happened?" Ayako was really worried about his condition. Thalus laughed and responded: "I simply stripped away all of his other selves. Because of that I've weakened his heart, he can't even summon his Keyblade anymore." He continued; "I weakened him enough to acquire his power." Thalus walked closer to Phantom. "Don't you dare get closer to him!" Ayako yelled while holding Phantom. "A..ya..ko.." Me and Yuro tried to help, but to no avail. "Oi, hang tight! We'll help you out somehow!"

"A mere Curaga nor Potion can heal his state, for he is on the verge of death." Thalus explained. I was shocked. "What..?" Me and Yuro got up from our positions, Ayako stayed with Phantom for a couple of minutes before standing. "I used my remaining mana to cast a regeneration spell. It won't last for long, we have to hurry." I was relieved when I heard that. We faced Thalus once again, and summoned our Keyblades. "Hmph, it's useless, trying to save a life you cannot save." We stared him down, not allowing our guard to fall.

"You will never defeat me!" Ayako charged after Thalus, clashing blades with each other. "Why are we so important to you?!" I dashed in to clash blades with Thalus as well. "Why?" Thalus continued; "To gain absolute power, I'll do whatever is necessary, even side with that witch." Yuro dashed behind Thalus and aimed at his back, dealing a severe amount of damage to Thalus's body. "So you'll hurt others to reach that goal?" I said. "You would force even more hurt onto those that have been hurt?" Ayako said. "Would you control someone to meet that goal?" Yuro said. Phantom appeared between us. "Phantom, you're in no con-" Ayako was cut off by Phantom; "I'll fight.. " I took a closer look at his face, he was crying, among the blood and cuts on his face and clothes, his tears stood out from them. "You guys are my friends, we've been through a lot. Remember what you said in that dungeon with me and Yuro, Ayako?" Phantom looked at Ayako, expecting an answer. "Yes, you have to finish this." Phantom smiled and looked back Thalus. "This is something that I have to fix." Phantom held his hand out and summoned back his Keyblade, but it looked different. "Oh? Another evolution to your Keyblade? Interesting, I'll take you on." Thalus tossed Phantom a Revival Potion. "I have my honor as well, it's not the same taking down a man when he's not at his best." Phantom used the potion and healed all of his injuries. "Phantom, we're with you all the way!" Yuro assured Phantom. A gust of wind blew in the background.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

 **Preview…**

 **Phantom: "...Goodbye… for now."**

 **Next Time:**

 **Goodbye**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I finally wrote a chapter with 5,000 words! And it only took 8 chapters! I hope this wasn't too confusing, this chapter was very plot heavy and fight scene heavy. Anyways, let any reviews about what you like or what I should improve on in the future, they really help! Anyways, look forward to the final chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Goodbye

**Chapter 10**

 **Goodbye**

* * *

 **Previously..**

 _After leaving the Deep Space world, the trio head to the Wasteland to fight Maleficent and Thalus one last time, in an attempt to rescue Ami. However, Ami was under the control of Maleficent. Ami and Ayako manage to destroy the force that was trying to absorb Ami's power. Yuro manages to defeat Dragon Maleficent. Phantom was heavily injured during his fight with Thalus, his Keyblade shattered because of his weakened heart. As Ami, Ayako, and Yuro regroup with Phantom, Thalus is seen in the distance ready to try and steal Phantom's power a second time. Phantom remembers the words of Ayako and stands up to face Thalus._ _Gusts of wind are heard in the distance, as the two Keyblade Wielders are about to face off._

* * *

 **Phantom's POV**

I gripped tighter on my new Keyblade, this Two Become One Keyblade, seeing how it has evolved throughout my journey. I believed this Keyblade shows how much I've grown throughout my life. "Good luck, buddy. Just remember you bond with us and you'll be okay!" Yuro reassured. I looked back at them; I smiled and replied: "Got it, I won't forget." I turned back to Thalus.

"Heh, I hope you are strong enough to show me more interesting things." I stood in my battle stance, preparing my mind for the unexpected.

I charged after him, preparing a strike with my Keyblade, only land a complete miss. He jumped into the air and landed several feet behind me. "Good, you still have your fighting spirit." Thalus said. He tried to entrap me in a claw Keyblade Transformation, I managed to escape it by sidestepping out of the way. "That trick won't work again." I disarmed him by aiming for his wrist, causing his Keyblade to drop to the ground. I took this opportunity to finish him off; he casted some defense shield to stop my strike. This caught me off guard, so I back stepped and waited for the shield to disappear. "No too bright are you?" Thalus teased. I transformed my Keyblade into a gauntlet and uppercutted him into the air. "Is that so?" I responded. He regained his balance and teleported, he rematerialized on the ground. He dashed towards me; preparing to strike, I blocked his attack, causing our Keyblades to clash again. This caused a huge shockwave to occur, damaging the environment around us, including the earth underneath my feet.

 **Yuro's POV**

"We should help." Ayako said. Ami held her arm and stopped her. "Phantom said that this is his battle, we shouldn't interfere." Ami argued. Ayako shook her arm away from her grip and replied: "Fine, but don't be complaining if he gets killed." I began to laugh after listening on their conversation, Ayako noticed this and said, "What's so funny, Yuro?" I stopped laughing and blinked a few times before speaking, "C'mon, you don't have any trust in Phantom?" Ayako put an angry look on her face and yelled: "Last time we let him fight his own battle, he almost got his own ass killed!" I started to laugh again,I stopped after a few seconds and looked at Phantom, "He's going to be fine." I silently said.

 _I was jealous of Phantom, he was able to grow stronger at a faster rate than me. It angered me a bit, causing the darkness in my heart to grow. Well, it cannot be helped, I just have to get stronger myself, then one day, I'll be at even odds with him._ I thought.

 **Ayako's POV**

I sighed, "If you say so." I crossed my arms and looked at Phantom, who was still fighting Thalus. "Honestly, he's an idiot. One time he is as carefree as Yuro, then he's suddenly really serious." I annoyingly said.

 _Although, he has grown stronger since the the first time I met him in Traverse Town. He's still an idiot though._ I thought.

 **Phantom's POV**

I continued fighting Thalus, like last time, we were continually clashing blades with each other, viciously trying to gain the upper hand. "Go for it! Phantom!" I heard Ami yell. I broke off our clashing Keyblades and looked at the direction her voice came from. My friends were wishing me good luck, "I will." I replied. I gathered up my remaining mana to cast Blizzaga towards Thalus. He dodged out of the way and retaliated with his own Blizzaga spell. I blocked it with my Keyblade, then I charged towards Thalus at full speed, ramming into him. I quickly turned around and clashed blades with him once again. "You know.. this is really getting old." I said. Thalus laughed, "It won't be old when I take your powers." We broke off our blades; I slid on the ground behind him to begin my counterattack. I transformed my Keyblade into a Gauntlet and punched him several times before he retaliated by hitting me back with his Shield Transformation. "Ugh.. heh.." I was breathing heavily, since I tired from all this movement. I tightened my grip on my Keyblade.

Thalus sped towards me, his movements suggested that he was preparing a head-on attack with his Keyblade. I saw the direction he was about to strike in, I partied his attacks one by one. He was relentless in his attack, whenever one would be parried, he would quickly pull his blade back and go for another fast strike. I was lucky that I could hold off his strikes for a while. In the middle of his attack, I noticed an opening, I swung my Keyblade at his side, causing him to end his onslaught of attacks. "It's over." I conjured a jet-black rune under my feet, I stood in the center of the patterns. I gathered up the my energy; I transformed my Keyblade into a giant cannon. "You're not finishing me off!" He ran after me and tried to stop my Keyblade Cannon from firing. I fired the cannon at the last second, it shot rays of light and darkness, homing onto the target. "No..!" I barraged him with the rays, he fell onto the ground and hid within the smoke created from the blasts of the cannon. Thalus emerged from the surrounding smoke; heavily swinging his Keyblade in my direction. I blocked it with my Keyblade. Sparks were occurring from the impact of our Keyblades. "If you think that I'm going down easily, you got another thing coming." He started putting more force into his Keyblade, trying to push me down. "Is that so?" I teased. I sidestepped, causing him to trip on his feet a little because of the extra force he applied with his Keyblade. I transformed my Keyblade into one heavy greave around my right leg, it covered all the way up to my knee. I tripped Thalus using this Keyblade Transformation. He fell down and tried to get back up, I kicked him several meters to the right. "Had enough yet…?" I reverted my greave back to a Keyblade. He got back up and held his hand out. "Try to escape this." He conjured an orb of light and tossed it towards me, it broke open and I was trapped by mysterious glowing chains. "What the-?"I tried to escape the chains, but no luck. I was completely trapped, unable to move. "I got you now.." He summoned his Keyblade again and pointed it towards me, a faint glow of light appeared at the tip. He shot a beam of light from his Keyblade. I closed my eyes.

"Like hell this is going to happen!" I heard Yuro's voice. I opened my eyes, Yuro blocked the beam of light with his Keyblade. "Yuro! Why are you here?" I asked. "We're friends aren't we? We help each other out!" Yuro answered. I looked to my left, and saw Ayako and Ami running to me. "I knew this would happen." Ayako annoyingly said as she cut the chains. I landed on the ground, and summoned my Keyblade. "Looks like the rest of you are here." Thalus said. "I didn't expect Phantom here to rely on his friends yet again." He continued. I walked forward and threw my Keyblade like a boomerang at him. He sidestepped to dodge it, "Phantom, I know you said you were going to finish this yourself… But it doesn't hurt to have company right?" Ami tried to cheer me up. I nodded at her and said: "You're right about that. I guess I was wrong about things having to be settled on my own." We charged after Thalus with our Keyblades in hand, ready to beat him.

* * *

 **1 hour and 11 minutes later…**

"Uahhh!" I screamed. I was sent flying from his attack, I landed onto the ground near my friends. "Tch.." Ayako gripped harder on her Keyblade and tried to stand up. "Enough. I admit that you gave a good fight, but in the end, you are unable to defeat me." He slowly walked towards us, his Keyblade still in hand, waving it back and forth as he walked. _How… how did we lose…?_ I thought. "I assumed your combined strength would be able to beat me. However, that isn't the case. I admire you will to fight, even if you were weakened by that witch." He continued. "So.. what.." Yuro jumped up from the ground and went for a diving striking strike towards him. However, it was useless. He dodged the attack bashed my best friend back to us. "You will… is amazing. Too bad it might be the last time I'll ever see such an act." He held out his Keyblade, pointed it towards me. A glimmer of light sparked around the tip of his Keyblade, I couldn't move my body at all. I was tossed to the side, I stood back up. I could hear voices in my head, it sounded like my other selves calling out to me. I don't know how they could talk to me, since Thalus shattered them and weakened my heart. But, my heart feels like nothing like that has happened.

 **Phantom's Mind**

" _Huh..?" I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a room, entirely made of white. I didn't see any kind of wall or anything, as if the room went on forever. I took a slight step forward and hear a click sound. I saw seven of my other versions materialize before my eyes._

" _What? But.. weren't you guys destroyed by Thalus? I felt it.. in my heart." I questioned._

" _Let me explain." #6 said. "The reason why we are here now, is because of your memory of us inside your heart and the emotions we harbor recreated us. In summary, as long as you remember us, and have the emotion we need to be created. We won't leave you." He continued._

" _Just as he explained. We'll stay with you no matter what, so don't do anything to fuck it up." #2 coldly said._

" _I'm sure you have your friends to worry about as well, don't let them down." #3 said._

" _Never forget." #5 said._

 _I nodded my head. "I won't." I was about to leave but #4 and #7 stopped me._

" _I swear, if you screw this up, I'll be the one to end you." #4 angrily said. I couldn't tell if he was actually helping me, or is trying to threaten me. I thought._

" _As your best friend Yuro would say, 'Put 'em on ice!'" #7 cheered me up by using one of Yuro's infamous puns._

 _Before I could say anything, a bright light blinded me._

* * *

 **Back at the Wasteland**

"Hey Phantom!" I heard Yuro yelled. "Get up man!" I shot my eyes wide open and lifted my back off the ground, rubbing my eyes. "Phantom, you know what's going to happen now right?" Thalus asked me in the distance. I got back up on my feet and summoned my Keyblade. "Time to finish this fight." I pointed my Keyblade at him, charging up an attack. "I'll extract your power soon enough." He pointed his Keyblade towards me and released a beam of light from the tip. At the same time, I released a beam infused with light and darkness to collide with his.

The beams came in contact with each other, I was trying to overpower his strength with mine. I saw Thalus reach his hand out towards me and released some sort of mysterious energy. It materialized as a rod, he threw it at me, I couldn't move because of the beam. "Take this!" He yelled. The bolt struck my chest, the shock from with caused my to stumble back, my attack disappeared and Thalus's beam of light knocked me off my feet. I was rolling on the ground, my skin skidding on the rocky surface. I was stopped by hitting a spiky rock formation. The rod was still attached to my chest, I could feel my mind fading away. "What is this? Impossible!" He yelled in disbelief. I felt my strength leaving me, but it stopped. I got back up, hunching my back. "Ugggh.." I groaned from the pain. I lifted my head to look at Thalus, he had a shocked look on his face, a look of fear and disbelief.

He took a step back, eyes wide open. "You... damn brats.." He face transitioned from disbelief to anger. "You think you could trick me with a fake act!?" He had a huge grin on his face. "Thalus! Give up! You've lost!" Yuro yelled. Thalus turned to Yuro, "I lost? Stop spewing nonsense! This is just the beginning!" He held his left arm and started laughing.

* * *

 **Thalus's POV: 2 minutes ago**

I was almost through the last barrier of Phantom's heart. "At last, this overwhelming power.. to think it was held by a mere child. Potential that has been wasted will soon be mine." I reached for it inside the dark void of Phantom's mind. Suddenly, a sharp electrifying pain coursed throughout my body. I pulled my hand away; stepping back a few feet. "What the hell?" That surprised me. I focused my vision on his heart, there were four black pillars surrounding it. _Strange, they weren't there before._ I thought. I tried to walk towards it again, but I feel some kind of invisible force pushing me back. I concentrated on the yellow orb in the center, which was his heart.

Mysterious silhouettes appeared, I couldn't make out the appearance of each of them. There were three in total. "Out of the way." I ordered. They didn't move an inch, I opened my mouth to repeat it, but I was interrupted: "You are not welcome here." I heard a female voice call out, sounded like that girl Ayako. "Just what are you three?" A bright light flashed before my eyes. I regained my vision a few seconds later, I could see who the three silhouettes were. "You three?! How are you even here?" I was shocked. I couldn't believe that his friends followed me here. "We aren't actually here. We are visions of them, here because of Phantom's bond with all of us." Yuro explained. I took a step back, "Bond? Don't screw with me! He shouldn't have a bond, his heart is shattered!" I angrily yelled. "Not true, because of his other selves, sharing a piece of his heart. It is possible to share a bond." Ami said. I summoned my Keyblade and lunged at them, I was knocked back by the same mysterious force. "It's useless, you can't take anything from here as long we are here." Ayako said. I shot an angry look at them, "What utter nonsense. Bonds, friendship, how are those getting in my way." I had a crazy smile on my face, _This… is impossible. Just how am I going to succeed?_ I thought. I felt like I'm going crazy. "Just give up, you have lost." They said at once. At this point, I was losing my mind, my sense of sanity. "No, that's impossible. It's my destiny, to be a God. Someone that rules over all worlds, all I needed was this. But to be defeated like this.." I held my head my both of hands, attempting to regain my sanity. "No, you are corrupted by your obsession over power." I started laughing maniacally, taking small steps back. "Leave now." They said at the same time, raising their palms at me. A strong force forced me out of Phantom's mind.

 **Wasteland: Current time**

I was laughing, holding my arm and swaying side to side on my feet. "Your mind games won't work on me.." I said. Phantom made a confused look and asked: "What do you mean by mind games?" I held out my hand, summoning my Keyblade. "If I can't take out of you… Then I'll kill you to make sure no one else could take it either!" I lunged at him, swinging at him from side to side, slamming my Keyblade on the ground creating small shockwaves. Eventually tiring myself out. "You…" I was gasping for air. I gripped tighter on my Keyblade, staring at Phantom. "I WON'T LOSE!" I screamed and dash at light speed towards him, connecting our blades. We were facing at each other, our Keyblades between us. I saw something in the palm of his left hand, I tried to get away, but I couldn't. A bright flash of light appeared between us. "LIGHT!" He yelled.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

When the light subsided, Thalus is seen disappearing, bits of his body dissolving into light. "What the…? What did you do?!" He yelled in anger. Phantom had a serious look on his face and explained: "You lose, Thalus." Thalus's eyes widened after hearing his words. "No.. impossible!" He denied. Ayako, Ami, and Yuro walked over to Phantom's side to explain further. "Your greed, caused you to lose." Ayako said. Then Ami stepped up to continue, "Also, you invaded Phantom's mind, and lost yours in the process." Ami said. Yuro stepped to finish it: "Ultimately causing your downfall."

"No… no…" Phantom, Yuro, Ayako, and Ami summoned their Keyblades. Two Become One, Starlight, Oathkeeper, and Star Seeker. "It's over." The four young Keyblade Wielders slashed Thalus, killing him. "Uahhh!" He screamed as he disappeared into particles of light.

Phantom fell on his knees. "It's.. finally over.. for now." The four Keyblade Wielders put away their Keyblades. "We still have to find Maleficent, to make sure she still isn't up anything." Ayako said. Phantom got up and looked at his friends. "Well, we pulled through at least." Yuro said. They walked closer and Phantom pulled his hand out in the middle of everyone "Whatever happens.." Phantom started. Yuro put his hand in the middle and continued: "We will be friends.." Ayako pulled her hand out in the middle, continuing: "Together…" Ami put her hand in the middle and finished: "Forever." The four smiled, ending with Phantom looking up at the sky.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **Preview**

 **Phantom: "It's been three years since our fight against Thalus. Me, Yuro, Ayako, and Ami were living in Radiant Garden, helping out the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee with anything regarding Heartless attacks. One day, the Heartless appearance rates have increased, along with the appearances of Nobodies. Just what is going on?"**

 **Next Time:**

 **Broken Truths**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yay! We are finally here at the end! Sorry if the ending leading up to this wasn't great. But I tried my best. Anyways, yes, there is going to be a sequel to** _ **Phantom's Journey.**_ **It'll be more detailed than this one, if you noticed, I have given the characters their Keyblade names, those will be present in the sequel:** _ **[Kingdom Hearts] Broken Truths**_ **. I'll be adding characters from** _ **Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy**_ **to the sequel as well (Cid, Aerith, Leon/Squall, Yuffie, etc). You could've already guessed it from the preview mention of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. I'll be working on some original stories on Wattpad (If you don't know, this is copy/pasted from ). Look forward to the new stories in the next few weeks! Bye-bye for now!**


End file.
